I'd Rather Forget
by Junjou-DeathNote
Summary: In an AU where they never went to the farm, the group escapes the walkers from the highway. They all make it safely, except for Glenn. A few days later, Daryl goes hunting and finds the poor kid. Only problem is that he has amnesia and can't remember any memories. But then again, would Glenn want to remember? Eventually DarylxGlenn
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay guys, it's my first fanfic so I understand if it's not that good. I've had the idea for awhile, and I'm pretty excited about it. Reviews would be nice so I know if I'm doing anything right or wrong. Anyways, besides that, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

* * *

Everyone was here, well, everyone except that Asian, Glenn.

When the walkers came onto the highway, that damn little girl screamed. She fucking screamed. The walkers, hearing her, started making a run to her. Rick had yelled to get on the vehicles and bolt to the campsites near Fort Benning, so we drove out of there before it got to messy. Daryl jumped on his motorcycle and he saw the Peltiers and the Grimes driving away together. The R.V rammed through walkers like a bulldozer, shedding some guts here and there, and Shane was right behind him in a Toyota. Then that Asian kid was driving away by himself, driving like a crazed road-hog.

He had arrived first, with the Grimes and Peltiers behind 'em. The R.V and Shane came a little later, their headlights smeared in walker blood. So far, me, the Grimes and Peltiers, Shane, Dale, Andrea and T-Dog were present. Glenn wasn't. They waited a whole day, but the boy was a no-show.

"We'll search for him tomorrow morning, for now, we have to set up camp." Rick said. As he began instructing everyone what to do, Daryl decided that he'd go hunting. He slipped away with his crossbow slung behind his back and walked into the forest.

Daryl knew he was the odd one out in the group. That scruffy red-neck who scares the shit out of you if you ever tried to cross his path. He's actually quite used to it, but he wants to be part of this group too. Sure, some of them are assholes and are as dumb as a squirrel, but there the only people he has right now. At least there better than his racist ego-centered brother Merle.

Daryl stopped walking and stared at the ground. There were signs that somebody stumbled around here. _Walkers? It can't be the horde from the highway, can it? There aren't enough tracks!_

He followed the tracks, until he came across vast wreckage. He looked up. There was a hill that was beside the road. The safety rail was split, and there were metal chunks littered around the hill. A dented, broken car was lying against a tree, the windows smashed in. Stale blood oozed from the open door, dripping onto the forest floor. Daryl gaped at the car. It was the exact same car Glenn was driving.

Daryl then realized he was following the tracks backwards! He was going the wrong way; Glenn was probably in opposite direction!

Daryl began back-tracking, following the trail. It led deeper into the forest and every once in a while there were big drops of blood. _The kid's going to bleed out if I don't find him soon!_

He continued following the tracks, until he realized there were two footprints on the ground. They were right on top of each other and one seemed like it was being dragged. _Damn, don't tell me he's been kidnapped! Stupid kid._

He kept following them both. It led to a small, wooden cabin in the middle of the forest. It looked worn-out and had moss sticking on its side, it probably belonged to a redneck like him. It didn't reek of death, but the stale blood drips were on the front door, so Glenn should be in there. Slowly he approached a window. He peered into the cabin.

The thing that struck Daryl first was the first aid-kit. It looked like it was used recently, was some bandages taken out. Whoever took Glenn must be helping him, and kept him here for the days he was missing. But the place seemed abandoned now, no signs of anyone living here currently.

Daryl went over to the door and kicked the door open. It cracked open, splintering the dusty floor. Daryl carefully went around the place. There was just a small table with the first aid kit and a dirty couch. The kitchen was filthy and covered in some green crappy substance, and across from that was a small hallway. There was a nasty bathroom and a bedroom. Daryl examined the bed; it had some blood stains on it. _Glenn?_

He went back into the room with the first-aid kit. He grabbed it and let it hang from his waist along with his squirrels. He took the door behind the couch. He saw more signs of tracks, and they were fresher.

Daryl began following those tracks. It was still two people up until they split up. Daryl cursed. _Great, now which one do I follow?_ He looked both ways. He suddenly noticed something blue and purple hanging from a tree branch. He approached it. It was Glenn's hat, torn and bloodied, and the blood was fairly fresher than the others, yesterday maybe?

Daryl smirked, Glenn went this way. He grabbed the hat and kept trudging forward.

The sun was beginning to sink into the ground, and night was bleeding into the sky. Daryl stubbornly went forward, the thrill of the hunt was one of Daryl's favorite kind of thrills, beside, and he didn't want to do all this just to find the kid dead. Along the way Daryl had found a few craters in the ground, like the kid was taking a nap or something. _Why the hell would he sleep in the forest? I thought Asians were smarter than that!_

Then he heard it. He heard a growl. Then he heard a shriek. Daryl leapt into action.

Glenn was on the floor, backed up into a tree and was staring at the walker with wide eyes. His forehead and armed were wrapped up in bandages, and he was staring at the walker like it was the most horrid thing ever.

Daryl moved in front of him and aimed at the forehead of the walker. A quick blow and it was done, the body rolling onto the floor. Daryl spun around and faced Glenn. His head was still bleeding because it showed through the. There were red stains on his white t-shirt and jeans, and he looked as if he were going to piss his pants.

Daryl grabbed Glenn's arm and dragged him up. Glenn gasped in pain, his body trembling. Daryl scoffed, "Hurry up Korea, we got to get you back to the others so we can patch up your sorry ass. What were you thinking, driving like you had twenty drinks on a Saturday night?"

Glenn suddenly pushed Daryl away. Daryl stared back. "What the hell kid? What are you doin?"

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Who are you?" He repeated, louder now. "Why did you kill that man? Why are you carrying around dead squirrels?" The little shit was trembling harder, his face looking very confused, just like mine.

"Glenn, it's me, Daryl." I said slowly, taking a step forward. "Did that wreck knock out your brain or something? Can you not remember anything?"

Glenn shook his head. "I-I, can't remember. Well, I mean, I remember waking up in this forest, and I began wandering around for awhile, when that man attacked me!" His voice was dry, as if it was barely used.

"Were you bit?" Daryl asked, searching for wounds.

Glenn shook his head. He eyed Daryl carefully and asked timidly, "Am I supposed to remember something? I mean anything important?"

Daryl sighed, "Only that the dead is coming back to life and trying to eat us and the I'm one of your... er, friends." Daryl had trouble saying that last word. Sure he went with the kid when he was scavenging for supplies, and he came hunting with him once in awhile, but Daryl wasn't sure if that meant they were friends.

Glenn nodded slowly, "So, like zombies?"

Daryl shook his head, "Naw, we call 'em walkers."

Glenn snorted. "Why? If they're zombies, why not call them zombies? What's with the stupid nicknames?"

"I don't know kid, I don't know, now come on, let's get back to camp before night time." He motioned for the kid to follow. He stumbled after him, his steps disorientated.

"Wait, what's my name again?" The kid asked.

"Glenn, your name's Glenn."

"And what's yours?"

"Daryl, Daryl Dixon."

"Well, uh, thanks for saving me Daryl."

Daryl turned around. Glenn was smiling softly, even with his wounds. He didn't stare at Daryl like he was a freak or an outcast; he just smiled at him, an actual genuine smile. Daryl fought the weird feeling in his stomach and muttered, "Yeah yeah, come on kid, I ain't got all day!"


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter up! I had spare time today, even though there's exams next week. I hate studying, so I wrote some more! Please enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

* * *

Chapter 2

As they walked, Glenn seemed like he was less nervous around Daryl and began bombarded him with a shit-load of questions, oblivious to Daryl's growing temper. How could he not see the scowl on his face and his fist tightening?

"How do you have so many arrows? Don't you ever run out? Can you make more from scratch? What happens when you run out? I think something like a sword would be good in an apocalypse, well, if you could find one. A crossbow has limited ammo, and-"

"Can you shut your trap for one frickin minute? I think I heard something." Daryl hissed. Glenn raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. Daryl crept forward, his ears straining to hear. There was a high-pitched noise in the air, followed by distorted roars.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Daryl said as he bolted towards camp. Glenn limped behind him, his mouth still shut but his Asian eyes growing wide again.

Daryl emerged from the forest and was at the edge of the camp. He froze. Walkers were littered on the floor, guts spilling out and all. He scanned the clearing. Rick and Shane were fighting a group as Lori held a sobbing Carl in her arms. Dale was on top of the R.V, sniping walkers from above. T-Dog and Andrea were protecting Carol and Sophia, who were both crying their eyes out.

A scream behind Daryl made him raise his crossbow. Glenn was wrestling a walker and even though the kid was quick to avoid the snapping jaws, he wasn't strong enough to push it off. Daryl shot it clean through the head. It fell on Glenn, its jaws nearly touching his wrist. Glenn jumped off and kicked the walker away.

"You bit?" Daryl asked as he tore the arrow out of the dead walker's skull.

"No." Glenn's voice was breathy and exhausted. "That's the second time you saved me today. Thanks Daryl."

"No time for that!" Daryl took a knife from his belt and gave it to Glenn. Glenn stared back questioningly.

"Come on dumbass, there's walkers to kill!" Daryl smacks him on the forehead then advanced, shooting walkers like he was on a hunt. Glenn, hesitating, held the knife up and stabbed a walker in the neck. The walker snarled and swung its bitten arm at Glenn. Glenn jumped out of the way, staring at the walker.

"It's the brain! Hit it in the brain!" Daryl yelled, frustrated._ He's practically useless now!_

Glenn nodded and stepped back as the walker lumbered towards him. With a shaky hand, Glenn thrust his hand forward into the skull of the thing. Daryl heard a 'crack'. Glenn repeated the stabbing until the walker slumped onto the ground, its grey matter s scattered everywhere.

Daryl looked around. All the walkers seemed dead now. He walked over to Glenn. "Nice job kid." He said. Glenn dropped the knife and looked away. He walked away and leaned on a tree. Daryl watched as bended down. Daryl then heard a hacking sound followed by a wet, gushy sound. Daryl rolled his eyes as Glenn came back. "Can't handle the gore kid?"

Glenn wiped his mouth, "I can't believe I did that!" He looked pretty disgusted with himself, wiping the blood and puke from his shirt. "Its brain just, just flew everywhere!"

Daryl smirked, "Man up, you used to do this all the time. I hear one time you were covered in guts and walking the streets full of walkers in Atlanta."

Glenn scrunched up his nose, "I'd never do that!"

"Glenn?"

They both turned to face the group. They were staring at Glenn like he was a soldier back from war. Next thing they knew they were swarmed by all of them, squished up in one big bloody mess.

"Glenn, are you okay? What happened?" Rick asked, pushing everyone away to give him some space.

"And what's with the bandages kid? It ain't a bite, is it?" Shane demanded.

Glenn opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He just looked down and met no one's eyes. Daryl sighed.

"The kids got some sort of amnesia, can't remember a damn thing!" He announced. This caused uproar of questions and exclamations.

"Calm down! How about we let Daryl explain what happened." Rick said in a loud voice, making everyone go quiet. They all looked at Daryl, waiting for an explanation. Daryl sighed again.

"I found his car crashed into a tree. I followed the tracks, led me to a cabin. I took this." He pulled the first-aid kit from his belt and threw it to the ground. "It seems like someone brought Glenn there and patched him out. Funny thing is, I found Glenn alone in the forest, 'bout to be eaten by a walker when I came in and saved his sorry ass."

"Well who helped him?" Lori asked. "And why would they just leave him in the forest?"

"Hell I know, I just found the kid!" Daryl snapped, earning a glare from Shane and Rick. Dale walked over to Glenn, who still wasn't making eye contact with anybody.

"So you really can't remember anything?" Dale asked sadly.

Glenn nodded, "I just woke up in the woods."

"I'm sure we can somehow get Glenn to remember everything again. In the meantime, I guess we'll just have to start over." Rick said warmly. He walked to Glenn and put out his hand. "I'm Rick Grimes." Glenn took his hand and shook it warily.

"I'm Lori Grimes, and this is our son Carl."

"I'm Shane Walsh."

"Dale Horvath."

"I'm Andrea."

"I'm Theodore Douglas, but people call me T-Dog."

"And I'm Carol and this is my daughter Sophia."

Daryl suppressed a snort as the atmosphere got all warm and fuzzy. Their camp was just attacked! We have better things to do then a welcome party!

Glenn however, seemed pretty uncomfortable with all the attention. Sure, he put on a smile, but it seemed forced, like if he didn't then something bad might happen. Eventually, they broke up and Rick began giving out orders.

"Dale can go keep lookout on his R.V as usual. Lori and Carol will keep the kids occupied. Shane, Andrea and T-Dog can start piling up the walkers. Daryl can skin his squirrels and Glenn will be given time to recover."

Everyone agreed and set off. Daryl sat down near the fire pit and took a squirrel. He grabbed a knife and was getting ready to skin it. He noticed how the kids were less active now, particularly the little girl. She was wearing a sweater and was slowly making her way to her mother. Too slowly, like an injured deer. The kids were scared from the attack, Daryl knows that, but it's like something is wrong physically with the girl. And why the hell was she wearing a sweater in the middle of summer?

"Hey Glenn!" Rick called. Daryl snapped out of his thoughts and looked sideways to see Glenn shuffling towards Rick.

"Your tent was destroyed during the attack. Do you mind bunking with Dale in the R.V for the time being?"

"Uh, no thanks." Glenn mumbled. "That Dale guy, he's the old one right? He kind of reminds me of... a pedophile."

It took every bit of self-control for Daryl to not laugh out loud like a hyena.

Ricks eyes grew large and looked at Dale, who was gaping in shock at Glenn's remark. Everyone but the kids and their caretakers (who were off with the kids somewhere) were staring at Glenn like a different person.

"Uh, okay." Rick said, looking away awkwardly, "Then, what about Shane? Can you sleep in his tent?" Rick asked.

Glenn, now self-conscious, whispered. "Shane's too... weird. Whenever I look at him, he's looking at your wife and kid like he wants to jump them." Unfortunately for Glenn, that whisper was loud enough for Shane and Daryl to hear.

As Daryl began to quietly snicker, Shane yelled to Glenn, "You're crazy! I would never do that to my best friend! Rick and I are like brothers!"

Rick put his hand in his head, brushing through his hair. "Well, T-Dogs tent's too small, and you can't share with any of the girls..."

"What about Daryl?"

Daryl looked up. Glenn's face looked hopeful as he stared at Daryl. Rick looked at both of them before saying, "Well, if that's okay with Daryl..."

Daryl thought about it. The kid seems to trust Daryl the most, considering he saved him two times today and the first to have actually met him with his memory loss. While it would be fun to make him sleep with Dale 'The Pedo' or Shane 'The Jumper', Daryl did have some sense of pity and guilt. Besides, Glenn with no memory proved to be quite interesting.

"Fine, he can stay with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Aw, reviews make me so happy! Thanks so much guys (even though there's only five, and they're from the same three people, I'm okay with that :) Thank you RejectedShyRebel18, InLoveWithSherlock and kassz-chan. My first reviewers! You made me so happy :D

Oh, just like a preview, I plan for some funny stuff next chapter, but first we got to do something serious that you might've saw coming if you read chapter two carefully. (hint hint!)

So... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead

* * *

Chapter 3

_I can see blood. I can hear people swearing. Fists and feet are everywhere, just punching and kicking, but what are they punching and kicking? There's a black cloud hovering right in front of me. I can see people running, yelling at me. There's a man on the ground. I'm walking over to him, extending my hand to help him..._

"Short-Round! Wake up before I pummel you!" A light kick in the ribcage made Glenn gasp and open my eyes. It's him, Daryl. He's frowning and standing over me, the smell of dirt and tress lingering in the tent. I sat up, careful of my bandaged arm. It was getting better, but it still ached whenever there's pressure on it. The bandage on my head was gone now, so at least that's one thing cleared.

"Hurry up! There's work to do!" Daryl huffed and he left. I blinked. Daryl was okay, I mean, sure he can act like an asshole sometimes, but Glenn didn't mind. He owes Daryl for saving him two times. He has to make it up to him.

Glenn emerged from the tent. He saw the leader in the sheriff costume, Rick, hanging out with his wife, Lori. The two kids, Carl and Sophia were sitting down and drawing. The short-haired lady, Carol was it? She was with them too. The blonde girl, Andrea, and the only black guy, T-Dog, were eating around the fire. The pedo-er, Dale was talking to the scary guy, Shane. They both cast a look at Glenn before looking away. Glenn felt his face heat up and quickly walked towards the fire pit where a plate of food was waiting for him.

"That's yours, Glenn." The blonde girl told him gently.

"Thanks... Andrea, right?"

She beamed, "Yeah."

Glenn took a fork full of squirrel and chewed it up. The taste was odd, but not unpleasant. It's like he ate this before. In fact, everything about these people all seems vaguely familiar, like a forgotten dream.

_My dream! _The one with the punching and screaming! Was that a memory?

Glenn ate and thought some more while watching everybody, hoping something would just click in his head. He watched from the corners of his eyes, Shane. Glenn wasn't wrong, every time he looked at Shane, Shane was staring at the little boy or Lori. Except for right now, he's staring at the little girl this time, Sophia. _I knew it, this guy's like a rapist or something!_

Glenn was too busy looking at Shane that he didn't notice Dale beside him. When Glenn felt his presence beside him he nearly jumped up and screamed. Dale laughed, "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sure you're not, you old pedo." T-Dog said sarcastically. Dale gave him a stern look before looking back to Glenn. Glenn fidgeted a bit.

"You know, you can't make assumptions based on how a person looks or how they appear. Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm a pedophile." Dale said.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry." Glenn mumbled, "It's just that you told me you live alone in your R.V and you were travelling the country before all this happened, plus you picked up Andrea and her sister. It seemed a little strange that you'd pick up just those two girls."

"Now that you mention, that does sound pretty creepy." Andrea smirked at Dale. Dale's face was beginning to redden.

"I was just trying to help you girls out!"

"Or maybe you were hoping for some action." T-Dog said dryly.

Glenn noticed Daryl, leaning against a tree eating his share. He was watching their discussion and was smiling to himself. Daryl noticed Glenn watching him before giving him a glare then looking in the other direction. Glenn frowned and wondered why Daryl was being like that, and looked around camp, ignoring the other threes conversation.

Glenn resumed watching Shane, who was making his way to Sophia, who was wearing a baggy blue scarf. Glenn thought it was odd for someone to wear such a thick during the summer time.

Suddenly, Shane clutched at Sophia's scarf. Carl jumped out of the way and everyone in the camp rushed to Shane, who was taking the scarf off of the squealing girl. Carol was screaming at Shane, "Get your hands off my little girl!"

T-Dog and Rick finally got a hold of Shane, but not before the scarf had been taken off Sophia's neck.

The only sound that was heard next was the tweeting of birds and a mother's desperate wail. Carol pushed everyone aside and ran to her daughter, holding her close. Sophia buried her face in her moms shoulder. Together they cried. Sophia's shoulder was a deep red and smelled all too familiar. The red crater in Sophia's shoulder wasn't deep but there were teeth marks surrounding it.

"I knew it." Shane said, "I knew it! That little girl was bitten!" He turned to face the others, who looked horrified.

There was a silence among the camp, full of fear and dread. Finally, Lori asked,

"H-How long has it been? Was it just yesterday night?"

Carol sniffed, "Yes, but please! Don't kill my baby girl, she'll be fine, it's not even that deep! Please, just please..." Carol was clinging to Sophia like a little girl holding her doll when she's scared. Glenn's heart twisted. _The world we live in is so cruel._

"Well, I hate to say it, but we got no choice, we got to put her down before she turns." Daryl said.

"No!" Carol screamed. Sophia continued sobbing uncontrollably on her mother's shoulder, her entire face covered in tears.

"We can't just kill her." Rick said, "She's just a child."

"So?" Daryl said, "Jim was bit just like her, and that fever burned him down. Do you really want that little girl to suffer like Jim? Y'all should just make it quick and painless."

"But, there might be a cure!" Carol choked the words out after a brief hesitation.

"The CDC says they got no cure, there's nothing we can do." Daryl said, "We have to put her down."

Glenn just watched, amazed at Daryl's sudden attitude change. His words had a gentler touch, and his eyes were solely focused on the little girl, they were soft and caring like he was her father. _Who knew Daryl had a soft spot for kids?_

Rick crouched down. One hand took hold of Carol's, and another took hold of Sophia's. "I'm afraid Daryl's right; you don't want to see Sophia to suffer like Jim did, it's best if we just deal with it now. Do you understand, both of you? I'm sorry we have to do this, but it's the only way. " The mother and daughters crying lessened into small whimpers and sniffles. Carol squeezed her daughter's hand, biting her lip.

"H-How would you do it?" Carol asked quietly.

"I think the best way would be a knife to the head." Shane suggested. Sophia gasped and held her doll closer. "No, it'd be instantaneous," Shane quickly added, "You wouldn't feel a thing. A gunshot might attract walkers and we can hang her or anything, it has to be the brain."

"Sophia..." Carols voice was barely a sound. Sophia got up, still holding her mother's hand and her doll.

"It's okay." She said, "I'll do it, but please don't make it hurt." Her voice was pitiful and tiny.

Glenn felt as if he were suffocating. How can she say that? Her life is ending right before her, yet she has the strength to stand up and accept it. That's not how a little girl should act, it's not Sophia to do stuff like that, Sophia was supposed to be a bubbly little girl, wait, Sophia...

"_Glenn looks!" Sophia ran up to him, holding a piece of paper. Glenn smiled at her and looked at her drawing. It was a stick figure representation of everyone in camp. "Look!" There was a little girl holding her father and mothers hand, all of them smiling. There was a short looking boy, a brown haired woman, Shane with his black, fluffy hair and Rick wearing a sheriff hat. There were two sets of blondes were beside a man with a white beard. There was a family of four, with two kids, Jim with his shovel, and Daryl with his crossbow. "This one's you!" Sophia said, pointing to the one wearing a baseball cap. Glenn chuckled. _

"_It's really nice Sophia!" _

Glenn stepped backwards in confusion and tripped over a log. Daryl moved in and caught him. "Hey! Watch where your stepping China man!"

Glenn didn't hear Daryl; he was too busy thinking of what just happened. That moment, that vision, it felt so surreal yet real. Glenn felt like it happened before, in the past...

Then it clicked.

"I remember her." Glenn stated out loud.

"Huh?" Daryl said.

"She's Sophia Peletier! She drew a picture of all of us one time!" Everyone was now looking at Glenn. Sophia was grinning.

"He remembers me! He remembers my picture!" She said happily. Carol held Sophia's hand, watching Glenn.

"It takes this much for you to remember something like her?" Daryl muttered as pulled Glenn to his feet. Glenn looked away, realizing what Daryl meant. It takes a little girl to die for Glenn to remember her. Does everyone have to die for him to remember? Glenn shudders at the thought.

Sophia dug her hand into her pocket and too out the folded piece of paper. She gave it to Glenn. "It's the picture you're talking about, you can keep it." Glenn forced a smile on his face. He tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Sophia took notice and just smiled sadly. She walked over to her mother and said, "I'll miss you, I'm sorry."

Carol hugged her fiercely, once again crying loudly. Rick took out his knife and approached the little girl. Carol gasped softly, tightening her hold on her little girl.

When Carol finally let go of her, Carl rushed to Sophia's side. He held her hand and hugged her too. "I'm going to miss you." He says, tears in his eyes.

Sophia hugged him back, "I'll miss you too!"

"I just wish I could've asked you sooner..."

Sophia giggled, even though there were wet streaks on her cheeks. "I knew, I always knew. I could hear you asking your dad and Shane from time to time."

Carl ears turned red, but he didn't look away. Rick patted his sons back. "I'm sorry for doing this."

Rick positioned the knife slowly, aiming it in the center of her forehead. Sophia whimpered, her mom holding one hand and Carl holding the other and the doll on her lap. Glenn felt his eyes leaking water and looked to see most of the group doing the same.

Rick promised it would be quick, and it was. One minute she was there, the next she wasn't. There weren't any more whimpers, any more tears, and no more pain from the bite. It was all gone. She was all gone. The only thing left behind was her blood-stained doll and the feeling of grief.

Her body flopped to the ground as Rick pulled out the knife. The sound of the knife being extracted from her pale skin was maybe the most painful thing Glenn has ever heard. Carol stood up and cried all the way to her tent. Carl just stared dully at the body of his first crush. Everyone was just frozen. Glenn turned the other way, letting himself cry. _I just remembered her! Why did she have to die?_


	4. Chapter 4

I finished all my exams and have no school! That sadly doesn't mean I'll be updating often. I have a busy summer schedule, but I have freet time too, do don't worry!

A big thanks to all my reviewers and people who favourited the story! You're helping with my self-esteem. ;)

So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead

* * *

Chapter 4

It's amazing how slow time can be.

It's been a week since the death of Sophia, and people have slowly begun to move past that fact. More work's being done, there's more talking amongst one another, but there aren't many smiles now, or any feelings of happiness. Our existence is now bleak and depressing as we live our lives in fear every day.

Every night Glenn has been having dreams, some that he understands and some that just don't make sense. He can remember some stuff, my sisters who I used to play with when I was younger, some zombie kills here and there, some guy named Morales and his family. The other dreams are just total blurs, walking through pounding rain all soaked and cold, intense pain sparking from my stomach, a strong feeling of regret while leaving Atlanta, those kind of memories were scattered, like his brain wants him to solve a puzzle.

Sometimes those dreams turn to nightmares and Glenn wakes up sweating and panting. Daryl wakes up too because of Glenn, and ends up trying to make me go back to sleep. Well, not in a nice way, it's either sleep and risk a nightmare or get his ass whooped a hundred times by Daryl.

Daryl hasn't exactly been a good tent-mate, he always comes back from his hunts smelling like guts and dirt, and he sleep-talks sometimes. Something about a 'Merle', and getting lost in the forest and making sandwiches, I don't know, Daryl must have some crazy dreams too.

Glenn sat in front of the fire pit, just staring at the dancing flames. Everyone was just doing some normal morning routines, eat breakfast, look out for walkers, fortify our camp, every day since her death, we've been stuck in a rut.

Glenn glanced at Rick, who was conversing to Shane and Lori. They kept sneaking looks at me, which made me feel a little uncomfortable. Rick suddenly walked in front of the group.

"I think it's best if move to a new place, this place isn't safe, and I think we should try again to get closer to Fort Benning."

There were murmurs of agreements from the crowd. Rick continued, "I really want to get moving as soon as possible and as soon as we can get all the supplies. However, I think we should also restore Glenn's memory before going."

"Huh? Really? Why?" Glenn stuttered.

"You were our best scavenger and you were a great asset to the group. We need your memory back so you can find supplies." Lori told him. _Wow, you're just using me to get supplies? Thanks a lot, Lori._

"I think if we let you do stuff that you used to do then it'll help with your memory." Rick said. "You can start by hunting with Daryl; you used to hunt with him a bit. He can show you that cabin where you supposedly were kept at too, maybe that'll help."

"Hey, wait one fucking minute!" Daryl interrupted, "Why do I have to do? Why can't any of you do it?"

Rick glared at the redneck, "You're the only one who knows where this cabin is, and besides, you were going to go away hunting anyways, weren't you?"

Daryl grumbled something in response, but no one understood what it was. Rick took that as a 'yes' and dismissed everyone.

I walked up to Daryl, "So, I guess we're hunting, right?"

Daryl harshly nodded and shouldered past me. I wobbled backwards at his force. "Come on short-round! Gets your ass moving!" I scowled but followed him into the forest.

Daryl was really focused hunting. He didn't speak at all and just gripped his crossbow closer as he stealthily made his way through the forest. Daryl's head quickly twisted in another direction, making Glenn look also. "Do you hear something?" Glenn asked curiously.

"Shut up." Daryl hissed as he began moving towards his target. Glenn mimicked Daryl's movements, trying to be as quiet as he was. It felt a like they were doing this for hours until something came into Glenn's view. It was long-limbed and had pale brown fur. It has huge black eyes and small little ears, it ate some grass while darting its head from side to side, as if expecting something. _A deer!_

Glenn and Daryl were right behind the trees; not too far but not too close to the small mammal. Glenn waited for Daryl to pull out his crossbow and shoot it but he did no such thing. He just stood there quietly, just watching it. Glenn wanted to ask why he wasn't making a move but he didn't dare. He knew that if he even make a sound the deer would run in the opposite direction and Glenn would get skinned in its place.

So Glenn waited, waited for someone to make a move. Finally, Daryl shot an arrow right in the deer's stomach. Blood stained its coat and its legs buckled beneath itself. It fell over, grass still in its mouth. Daryl walked over to it. Glenn rubbed his eyes, a little tired. "Why'd you wait so long to shoot it?" Glenn asked.

"It's a hunting thing kid, at least I caught it. A nice, big, plump son-of-a bitch! We're going to eat tonight!" Daryl hauled it over to Glenn, "You can carry it."

"What? Why me?" Glenn whined.

"You always carry my catches." Daryl said. "So go on, make yourself useful China man."

"I'm Korean." Glenn groaned as he attempted to carry the deer. He managed to sling it across his back. Daryl watched him, his eyes a little wide. "What is it?"

"You're Korean?" He asked.

"Yeah." Glenn said, "Why?"

Daryl smirked, "I thought you had amnesia, how'd you remember you're Korean?"

Glenn thought for a moment, and then said, "I don't know, it just felt right to say it."

Daryl nodded, "This might be some sort of trigger to your memory or something, you used to tell me the same thing whenever I called you China man. Maybe bringing ya to the cabin might actually help. Come on."

"Can you at least help me with the deer?" Glenn asked. The weight on his back felt like it was crushing his spine. Daryl rolled his eyes and adjusted the deer on his back. He put its forelegs over Glenn's shoulders and made him hold its feet like a backpack. The pain was less intense now. "How'd you not make it hurt?"

Daryl snickered, "I just moved its position, and it looks like you're giving it a piggy-back ride now."

"Ew sick!" Glenn yelped, suddenly disgusted with himself. "Are you sure I'm the one carrying the dead animals?"

"Well, you always carry backpacks so that deer's close enough." Daryl smirked, "Now come on, we got to get moving!"

Glenn made a noise of resentment before dragging himself after Daryl. The sun was halfway through the sky when they finally reached a small cabin. Daryl looked at Glenn, "Don't this look familiar to you?"

Glenn scanned the cabin. It didn't seem like anything special, just a run-down shack in the woods. But it did feel like he was here before. "A little I guess." Glenn said after awhile.

"Maybe going inside might do you some good. Let's go."

Glenn and Daryl forced their way through the busted remains of the door. Glenn looked around. Green fungus was growing from the kitchen sinks and the floor couch and table were layered in dust. This place was the definition of a dump. Glenn with the deer still on his back explored the cabin. It was small with not much to see. Glenn went down a small hallway into the bedroom. There were crimson stains on the sheets and a stale metallic scent in the air.

Daryl walked up from behind him. "If you can't remember anything, then let's get out of here."

"_Get out of here!"_

Glenn jumped up, startled. He stared at Daryl, "D-Did you say that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_Get the hell out of here!"_

Glenn's entire body numbed. His body flopped forward, the dead weight on his back crushing him. Daryl's voice was echoing around him, the room blurred and the smell of dead deer flooded his nostrils but Glenn barely took notice. He could only focus on the voices. The flashing pictures in his mind.

"_Get out of here!" He screamed at Glenn, throwing a book at him. Glenn leapt out of the way just in time. He stared pleadingly at the man before him._

"_It wasn't me! I swear dad! I was framed!" Glenn was frantically waving his arms back and forth in a motion of despair, his voice begging for forgiveness. Glenn's mother just wept her head on the table as she was slumped in her chair at the dinner table._

"_You're telling me that you were framed for having stolen drugs in your backpack? You know how much money we had to pay just to bail you out? How much shame you brought to our family? You're a disgrace." His father's voice was full of contempt. His eyes were cold and his face was un-readable. _

"_Dad please, I didn't do it." Glenn was on the verge of crying. _

"_Get the hell out of here! I never want to see your face anywhere near here again!" His dad threw another book at Glenn. It landed on Glenn's shoulder, making him stagger backwards. "Pack your stuff and leave. You better be gone by midnight when we come back." With that, Glenn's dad took his moms hand and led her out the door. The door slammed behind them leaving Glenn alone._

_The emotions within Glenn were just a mess. To be told so suddenly to leave your parents house and have them hate you was just a mixture of negative emotions that can't be expressed._

_Glenn's father was an extreme Asian parent. Very strict, laid down all the rules, you had to meet his expectations or else. Glenn knew his father well enough that he was serious. His mother wouldn't speak up because she was also secretly ashamed, Glenn knew she was just by looking at her face. Glenn had no choice, he had to leave._

_Glenn walked to his room, took his phone, his phone charger, some clothes and all his money. He exited and took some food from the kitchen. Glenn looked outside. There was rain pounding onto the concrete floor. White streaks illuminated the clouds and a deafening rumbling shook the air. Glenn gulped. He couldn't leave the house in weather like that!_

_Glenn hears the sound of a garage door opening. Glenn's heart dropped. They were back too soon! And if his father saw he was still here..._

_Glenn opened the back door and ran outside. He closed it behind him and ran into the streets. Glenn didn't think about getting a rain jacket or grabbing his bike, he didn't react to the cold drops of water soaking his entire body, he just knew he had to get away._

_Eventually he got tired and ran out of stamina. Glenn slowed down, his entire body shivering. His teeth were chattering, lightning flashed around him, thunder roared above him, the smell dampness and rain was so strong. Glenn had to find some sort of shelter for the night. He walked until he found his way into an alleyway. There were a few solid boxes hanging near a dumpster. A box, how classic._

_Glenn crawled into the box. It wasn't exactly roomy, but it had to do for tonight. Glenn covered himself in cardboard so people wouldn't see him and curled himself into a ball. Glenn, drenched, homeless, an emotionally scarred, cried himself to sleep that night._

Glenn felt a wet splash on his face. Was it more rain?

"I swear if you don't wake up I'll stomp on your ass! Wake up!"

Glenn bolted upwards into a sitting position. He was in the blood-stained bed. He was still in the cabin, wrapped in the sheets. _That was just a memory..._ He hyperventilated, his heart beating thrice its regular speed.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Daryl says sarcastically. Glenn put a hand on his chest. It felt so real, so vivid, and the emotions were so raw. It was like he lived the experience again for a second time. His parents, Glenn's parent kicked him out because of illegal stolen drugs were found in his backpack. Glenn knew he was framed, it was put there by someone, but he didn't know who exactly, probably just some dealer. But they messed up Glenn's life so much...

"So what happened?" Daryl asked. Glenn froze. He couldn't just tell Daryl what he experienced, could he?

"It was just a memory. That's all." Glenn said carefully, not wanting to worry Daryl.

"It was different, wasn't it?" Glenn opened his mouth to protest but Daryl cut him off, "It was different, not like your other dreams. I could tell."

"How?" Glenn spoke the words softly.

"This time you were crying."

Glenn didn't know how to react. He could only stare at Daryl stupidly with his mouth wide open. Daryl sighed and pulled a little closer to Glenn. "Now, you're going to tell me what you remembered, or all that shitty emotion crap will be stuffed inside of you. Get it off your chest so we can move on."

Glenn's lower lip trembled. He sniveled a bit, wiping his eyes and told Daryl of how his parents kicked him out. As he progressed with his story, Glenn's soft snivelling grew into loud sobs. When he was re-telling his story he took the pillow and buried his face into it and cried into it. How could his parents do that to him? How could they?

A rough hand caressed his scalp, fingers running through his hair. Glenn lifted his face to look at Daryl. His hair covered his expression.

"Is that what you were worrying about? Jeez kid, that's nothing. My old man acted like I didn't exist, had to do everything for myself, bathing, sleeping, making food-"

"Like making sandwiches after getting lost in the forest?" Glenn lightly joked, remembering Daryl sleep-talking that at one point.

Daryl's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, stuff like that."

Glenn felt his heart rate relax as Daryl continued ruffling his hair. They kept the silence for awhile. A quiet, peaceful atmosphere. It was the most peace they've had after the death of Sophia.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey real quick before I start the story, I'm going to start a new story soon, for "The Legend Of Korra" Series because I'm now hooked to it. So I'm sorry if I update slow. :(

I got 15 chapters for this planned, and I changed the rating to M because I realized there are a few scenes in the future that will be M. Sorry about that! :/

Other then that, enjoy this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead

* * *

Chapter 5

"You've been hanging out with Glenn a lot recently."

"What are ya saying?" Daryl mumbled as he talked with a mouth full of squirrel. Bits of it flew from my mouth and landed on Andrea's shirt. Her eyes narrowed and she made a noise of disgust and flicked it off.

"I mean you guys are getting really close, you hunt together and you're teaching him how to survive, it's like you're really good friends now." Andrea had just finished cleaning herself off. Daryl thought about it. _Me and that chink are friends, huh? Naw, I'm just forced to help the little shit because of that damn amnesia. Once it wears off, things will go back to normal. We ain't even friends._

"Yeah, well think what you want princess." Daryl purposely let squirrel bits fall out of his mouth to spray Andrea. She yelped and stood up. "Are you kidding me Daryl?" She gave Daryl a nasty look before storming away. He snorted and looked into the fire. Daryl was perfectly fine without her bitching him all the time. Daryl was good at throwing people away, because he didn't need anybody around. Not Andrea and certainly not Glenn. He was just taking care of him for the time being!

And that kid certainly has to be taken care of. The boy's getting these random memory flashes, where he freezes up and remembers something, like in the cabin, that memory with his parents. Sure, what happened to him was pretty crappy, but Daryl had to shut him up so walkers wouldn't hear him. Even if meant comforting the kid, he did it, he'd rather play care-taker than being torn apart by walkers. The memory flashes happen every now and then, but sometimes they ain't that clear, just blurry pictures and fuzzy noise. He did remember a bit of the important stuff, like a few scavenging trips and some pieces of their life in the quarry, but it wasn't enough. He don't remember anybody in the group besides the dead little girl and he don't remember who helped him at the cabin. Those two things are pretty important.

What pisses off Daryl the most is that Andrea said. Glenn is getting to close to Daryl. If it's because Daryl saved his scrawny ass on multiple occasions and they share a tent, than Daryl will ship the kid away and never see him again. _I don't need anybody, I only need myself! _

But that doesn't mean he doesn't like the kid. No, the kid's okay, it's just that no one should be this close to him, _no one._

He could see everyone ignoring him and going about their regular business, everything seems normal... except Glenn. He just came out of Lori's tent, and his eyes darted from side to side like a tense doe being hunted. He started scampering away when Rick grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Glenn, there's a small town just eight miles from here. I figured that it might help if we go there and look for supplies, it might unlock some stuff in your head. You up for it?"

"Just us? Uh, sure I guess, uh yeah, yeah let's go!" Glenn stammered out the words and put on a small smile. Rick raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"We'll be going in a bit, and I'll bring along a third man, it's safer that way." Daryl instantly looked away, but he knew it would do no good. Wherever Glenn goes Daryl was forced to follow.

"Daryl! Do you want to come with us to look for supplies?"

Daryl gave himself a mental face-palm. He could just say no, but then that would make the Glenn feel more nervous if someone else were to go, like Shane or T-Dog.

"Yeah sure, I'll go, just let me get more arrows."

The car stopped outside a local pharmacy. Glenn and Daryl got out. Rick had to go look for his wife because she went off somewhere so Daryl had to go with just Glenn. Daryl looked around the small town. It was nothing fancy; there were a few buildings, homes and stores, plus that bar across the street. There was nothing that great around here.

"So, where are we going?" Daryl asked. Glenn bit his lip.

"Uh, well, the pharmacy seems like a good place to start, I mean, if you want to..."

_Something's up. _Daryl thought, _He's been like this ever since we were in camp this morning. _

"Yeah, sure, let's go."

We walked up to the front doors of the place. There were some words written on a piece of cardboard. It read 'Take what you need'. Daryl scoffed, they were going to loot this place anyways, and they didn't need any permission.

We opened the doors and just waltzed right in. It was a little run-down, some stuff was missing, but there were some good supplies lying around.

"Uh, we need to get some of this stuff in the back. Do you want to get them while I look around here in front?" Glenn asked, holding up a list.

Daryl grunted. "Whatever Korea." Daryl snatched the list from Glenn's hands and walked over to the back. There were rows and rows of medicine bottles just sitting around and Daryl needed four of them. After some searching around, he finally found it and stuffed it in his pocket. He went back to Glenn, who was on the ground holding something.

"Hey, what do you got there?" Daryl peeked over his shoulder to get a better look.

"Nothing!" Glenn quickly jostled around and stood up, "I was just getting everything we need!" He held up a box and grinned. Daryl took one look at the box and gave Glenn a 'You're fucking kidding me' look.

"We really need condoms, do we?"

Glenn's face dropped. His little yellow face turned red and his Asian eyes grew twice its normal size. The grin evaporated from his face and turned into a wide little gap. He looked from Daryl to the box repeatedly. "N-no! I mean, well, yes we need them, but not right now, but-"

"You're screwing someone or something?"

"NO! Nothing like that! It's just that-"

"So you're planning to use it to rape somebody?"

"No no no! It's nothing to do with sex, or anything with condoms, it's just I picked it up and thought it's be useful for the group or me or somebody!"

"So someone wants to have sex in our group? And who's that? You?" Daryl was having a fun time watching Glenn ramble on. He was a sadist like that, torturing him with his questions and words. The poor confused Asian was pure red now, his words coming out broken like an old record with the needle stuck.

"No, I don't want to have sex! No, I mean I do, but not with anyone in particular."

"Not even me?"

Glenn gawked at Daryl, as if he couldn't believe he heard that right. He gulped and stuttered, "It's not that you're no good or anything, but-but-" Glenn began backing up. Daryl took a step forward, enjoying his discomfort. "I mean, you're nice Daryl, but I'd never- no, I mean I don't think I'd, no I-I... I don't even know what's going on anymore!" Glenn cried out that last part and shook his head. "I just grabbed the box of condoms, I don't even know, I don't know..." He put his hands over his face and groaned. He dropped the box onto the ground beside his bag. The box knocked the bag which spilled another box from the bag. Daryl picked it up to put it back when he realized exactly what he was holding. _Holy shit, what is this for? And the condoms, don't tell me..._

"Glenn, are you a rapist?" Daryl asked in a serious tone.

"WHAT? No! I thought we were over that!"

"Then why do you have a pregnancy test in you backpack there?"

Glenn slowly peeled his hands away from his face. He looked at Daryl with the word 'horror' written all over his face. His mouth hung there for a moment, and then he said, "I never had sex! Or I mean, I don't remember having any, but it wasn't me! I'm not pregnant or anything!"

"Wait, someone's pregnant?" Daryl was taken aback. Glenn's reaction of more rambling and reddening seemed to confirm it for Daryl.

"Who's pregnant?" Daryl asked. Then he stopped. Carol wouldn't be unless Ed did something way back when, Andrea might've because of that one car ride with Shane where they came back smelling like they did it but that was only weeks ago, it shouldn't be this early. As for Lori, well she's having some sort of threesome with Rick and Shane so it's messed up.

"No one's pregnant! I mean why would they be pregnant? Ha-ha, nothing happened or anything!" Glenn was now laughing nervously, not making any eye contact and kept running his hand in his hair. Daryl decided to just force it out of Glenn. He took the box of condoms and opened it. Glenn froze.

"What are you doing?" Glenn chuckled uneasily.

"I'm going to use these, unless there's something you want to tell me." Daryl said tauntingly. Glenn glowered at Daryl.

"You-you don't have to scare me like that, I mean, you don't need to do that."

"Oh I don't?" Daryl had now opened the box and was pulling out one of the plastic things. Glenn's forehead shimmered in sweat.

"Lori! Lori's pregnant! She asked me to find some this morning!" Glenn frantically squealed. He was now sweaty mess, his shirt damp and his whole body trembling. "She told me she had some cramps and her period wasn't happening and she asked me not to tell anybody so I tried but the condoms and the pregnancy test..." Glenn trailed off, looking at Daryl. "Just don't tell anyone, please!"

Daryl put the condom back in the box. "Yeah, I won't tell anybody, hell, I should've seen this coming!" He put the pregnancy test back in the bag and gave it to Glenn. His hands were shaky but he grasped it and put it on his back. Daryl scoffed again. "You actually thought I was going to hurt you or something?"

"Well, you're a little intimidating, but I didn't think you'd go that far, I mean, you're a nice guy and stuff and I trust you-"

"Hold on, you trust _me?_" Daryl asked, "You know you're talking about me, Daryl Dixon. Why would you trust me?"

"Of course! I mean, you can be a little scary and rude, but you're not a bad guy. You protect camp and you hunt for us and you're a good tracker and you're nice to kids sometimes and you can shoot arrows and-"

"Glenn, just shut up."

"Yeah... yeah sorry."

They exited the pharmacy in silence. Daryl was lost in thought. _What's with all the crap being thrown around? Lori gets pregnant, Glenn gets amnesia, the little girl got bit, what's next? _ What bugged Daryl was what Glenn just told him, _He trusts me, that's pretty damn strange to me, nobody trusts me, it's probably just some amnesia phase, this ain't permanent or anything, so when he's back to normal it'll be like nothing ever happened! _"Did you hear that?" Glenn whispered.

"What?"

"A car motor just around the corner. Someone's driving nearby." Glenn said. "Surprised you didn't notice."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Come on, let's go!" Daryl ran across the street into an alley and his behind a dumpster. Glenn sprinted right after him.

A car was coming into view, a small brown one. It parked right beside their own and Rick emerged from it. Daryl poked Glenn with the dull end of his crossbow. "Hey, it's just Rick, get up."

Glenn was still for a bit, before his head jerked backwards and he stared at Daryl. He looked around himself, looking for someone. "What the hell are ya doing?"

"I remember being kidnapped by Mexicans..." Glenn said quietly, making Daryl look at him in shock, "We were in an alley like this one, you were there, we were getting something, and then Mexicans came out of nowhere and took me, you tried to save me but..." He paused. "I remember nearly falling off a roof too. And I could see Rick, Rick was there too..."

"That was a long time ago, like a month or two, maybe. They ain't around no more, so just relax your yellow ass." Daryl said the last part roughly. Glenn nodded, looking a little relieved.

"Glenn? Daryl? Is that you?" Rick waved in their direction.

"Yeah, we're here!" Glenn responded. Rick ran up to them.

"Sorry I took so long. I just had to talk to Lori; she told me some things that are pretty important."

"She told you she might pregnant?" Daryl asked bluntly, ignoring Glenn's shocked face. Rick looked at him for a moment then sighed.

"Yeah, she told me everything. She even told me that she asked Glenn to get a test to make sure. Did you two get it?"

"Uh, yeah." Glenn said, "It's in my bag."

"Good, well then, let's continue looking around and let's hope we find some supplies." Rick said. Daryl and Glenn nodded and let him lead the way.

In it was nearly sun-down and they had gotten some pretty good stuff. Some tinned food, more medicine, more clothes and even a few more guns and bullets. Glenn remembered how to find stuff again, so it made the job easier. The only place left to loot is the bar.

Daryl kicked down the doors and scanned the room. No walkers. It was a dark room with bottle after bottle of alcohol, wine and beer. Daryl jumped over the counter and began grabbing some. It was a lucky break nobody took any of these!

"Look at all this beer and shit! This place got everything! Tequila, Whiskey, Scotch, Bourbon, come on slant-eyes! Hurry up with that bag so I can take all this!"

"We're not here to get drunk, Daryl." Rick said flatly.

"I know, but these are supplies, aren't they? It don't hurt to get tipsy once in awhile." Daryl shot back. Glenn ran towards Daryl. Daryl opened up his backpack and began stuffing some bottles.

"At the CDC, didn't we all get drunk or something?" Glenn asked.

"So you remember that?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, we were all having a good time, uh, I think everyone was there, I remember seeing everyone." He suddenly laughed a bit, "I remember having the worst hangover of my life after Daryl encouraged me to drink more."

"Yeah, you're face was pretty red!" Daryl chuckled as he added bottle after bottle.

"All right Daryl, I think that's enough for now, we can always come back to get more." Rick said.

"Yeah, it's starting to get heavy!" Glenn whined.

"You can carry deer on your back but you can't carry some beer? You're a-"

His words were lost as soon as a door heaved open. All three of them stopped what they were doing to stare. There were two figures outside the door, one broad-shouldered male and a fat wide man. Both of them had guns and they were staring right back at them. The two strangers exchanged bewildered looks.

"Well look at that, they're alive."


	6. Chapter 6

I had writers block for this chapter. I knew what was going to happen, I just didn't know how to present it. At first I was struggling with Dave and Tony, their conversation with Rick Glenn and Daryl, so then I just decided to skip ahead. It was easier for me that way, so sorry it took me awhile to make.

Other than that, thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting and enjoy the story! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'

* * *

Chapter 6

Daryl felt like applauding the sheriff for his nice performance. These two men, Dave and Tony were getting dangerous, they were trying to wheedle out information on their group, where they're located. Tony let their intentions slip when he said he wanted a piece of ass and how he hadn't had some lately, and it was a tense set-up. You got Rick in between two strangers, both with guns. Sure, Daryl could've just pulled out his crossbow, but if he did, would he be quick enough, they could've shot him first, and it was two against one. Daryl knew that his chances were slim, but if they pulled the guns out on Rick, then Daryl would've put a bolt in their skulls. He had to admit though, Rick played it well, very well, killing them quickly.

"You okay?" Rick asked Glenn, who looked extremely shocked and terrified.

Glenn took in a shaky breath, "Yeah it's just, you killed them, you killed two living guys."

"Better them then us, they were probably going to pull the trigger on us anyways." Daryl muttered.

"Still, their human lives!" Glenn cried out, "It's just sad, for us to this to people."

"They had it coming Chinaman, why don't you grow a pair and just get used to it?"

Glenn glared daggers at Daryl. "These are people Daryl! They're still human! We shouldn't do this our kind!"

"Who gives a shit? If they threaten our camp, our people, we deal with them, one way or another! You've done it, I've done it, we've all done it! You're just being a dumbass, unable to remember shit about anything useful!"

Daryl suddenly felt angry. How could the kid not get it through his thick head that this was fucking necessary? If he remembered what they've been through, there wouldn't be any problems! Why'd he have to forget in the first place? He continued his rant, "Why don't you just remember and get back to normal? Go back to being the scavenger of the group, finding us shit and scouting the area, like I care! You're so damn worthless now, I have to teach you everything! Why don't you just do us a favour and ram your head into a tree or jump off a cliff? Maybe that'll give us your memories and you can be fucking useful to the group instead of following my ass around all day pissing me off?"

Daryl panted, feeling like fire, red, wild, and enraged, Glenn just gazed at Daryl, stunned. His face was twisted up in a gloomy fashion. "Daryl, do you really mean that?" His voice was light and frightened.

"Of course I do! Why would I say stuff if I didn't mean it? You're in a pain in the ass, my ass! All you do is sit down on your butt all day and try to remember your crappy past! Just remember it already so I never have to talk to you again!"

"Daryl..." Rick started but Glenn retaliated.

"Well you know what Daryl? Fuck you. I thought we were friends that we were getting along! I told you that I trust you, and now you're acting like a dick. What the hell Daryl? Sometimes you can act like this awkward but nice guy, but right now, you're an asshole. "

Daryl gaped at Korea, clenching his fists. He just told him off. Glenn just told_ Daryl Dixon _off!

"Both of you, stop acting like five-year-olds and calm down, we'll sort this out when we get back to camp-"

"No, I don't want to talk to him anymore." Glenn threw up his hands in a rage and stormed out the back door. Rick sighed and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Why'd you do that Daryl? Are you pissed off at him?"

Daryl felt no obligation to answer him, so he turned around pointedly. Rick sighed. The motor of a car engine hummed softly through the thick door of the bar. _Did Glenn start the car already? He's leaving without us? What a stupid-_

"Dave? Tony? You out here?"

_Oh shit!_

"Get down!" Rick hissed and he fell on his ass. He slid across the room just next to the doors, below a window. Daryl followed him, putting his back to the main doors, hoping his weight and strength can keep the doors shut.

"Did you find them?" A voice asked.

"No I didn't what about you?" Another voice replied.

"Hey, did you check the bar?" A third person was in on their conversation.

"We're looking for Dave and Tony and we don't check the bar? What the hell guys?"

Daryl heard them walking to the doors. An unexpected strong force made budged Daryl out of place, but he quickly regained his ground and pushed back, keeping the doors shut.

"What the fuck?"

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Someone closed the door! Someone's in there!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Someone knocked forcefully on the door. "Hey, is anybody in there?" Rick shook his head, mouthing words to Daryl, saying not to respond.

"Hey, we're just looking for our friends. If you've seen them, can you please tell us where they are, we'd appreciate it!"

"Dude, no one's there..."

Daryl looked back at the two dead bodies on the floor. If they got in here and saw them, then...

"We killed them!" Rick yelled.

Daryl couldn't help but face-palm. Why the hell would you tell these guys that you killed their friends? Dave and Tony seemed like the violent bunch, so their friends are probably like that too, why the hell did he do that?

"We killed them!" Rick repeated, louder. "They were going to shoot us, so I had to do it!" Rick paused to see if they would reply. When they didn't, he continued, "Look, I'm really sorry for doing that, but they left us no choice, we-"

A loud gunshot shattered the window above Rick's head. Daryl backed away from the fallen shards. Rick didn't seem harmed, he looked shocked for the most part. _Dumbass, what else would've happened?_

"You son of a bitches, we'll kill you!"

"Please, we didn't have a choice! They came at us!" Another loud _bang_ ripped through the air, a bullet just soaring inched above Rick's head.

"Screw it man, we have to fight back!" Daryl said. Rick nodded, agreeing. Suddenly his face paled. "What happened to Glenn?"

A wave of anxiety swept over Daryl. The kid is out there right now, with the enemy! How stupid is the chink?

_It's not entirely his fault, didn't you drive him out there?_

Daryl bit his lip. He hated the way he contradicted himself, especially when he finds the other part of him is right. It's his damn fault for making Glenn go out in the first place. Why'd he have to get angry at the kid? Why did he get angry? Yes, he was pissed off that the kid couldn't remember and that he didn't understand that it was necessary to kill them, but he wasn't pissed at teaching the kid and having him around. In fact, Daryl just realized he likes having the boy around, someone to talk to and be with, he was like a friend to him. _A friend?_

As obvious as it is, Daryl never had any real friends. Sure, there was those guys he's hang out with back when he was at school, but they were just there to get high and smoke some weed with him, not real friends. There were Merle's buddies, but they were always getting into fights, Daryl was more like a baby-sitter than a buddy. Daryl's never had a real social life, he's mostly kept to himself and spends his days hunting and staying at home or with his brother. Glenn seems to be the first that actually reached out to him, and now Daryl just driven him away. Maybe it's because he's his first friend and he doesn't know how to treat him, or it's Daryl's lack of social experience, but in the end, he knew it was mostly his fault. _I am a dick after all, go figure._

"Daryl! Daryl!"

"Huh? Sorry, I zoned out for a minute." Daryl muttered. Rick shoved him on the shoulder lightly.

"That's not like you. You can't do that to me. Now listen, Glenn headed out the back. We haven't heard him scream or anything, so he's probably safe for now, go check on him, I'll hold these guys off."

Two more gunshots and twp more bullets hit the wall, making a small crater. "Go!" Rick hissed.

Daryl got up and ran towards the back doors. He silently opened them, blocking out the loud shots and Rick's useless pleading.

The doors led to a dark storage room. There were loads of shelves and loads of stuff stacked onto them. A door was open on the other side of the room. There, a stupid Asian was just standing, peeking through and looking around frantically, holding up his rifle, ready to shoot. Daryl took a step forward. Glenn heard and swung around in his direction, his little pupil's shirking in fear, if his eyes can get that small. Glenn let out a frustrated sigh and lowered his gun.

"You scared me Daryl, what the hell is happening? I heard Rick and some other people screaming at each other and-"

Daryl had no time to prepare himself for what happened next. One second Glenn was blabbering out his relief and the next he was down, a shot ringing through the air. For a spilt-second, Daryl just stood there, no reaction. But that was just for a split-second. Daryl immediately took out his crossbow and jumped outside. Without hesitation he aimed at the mother-fucker who shot Glenn and returned fire. He got him deep in the shoulder, almost the neck. The other man screeched in agony, collapsing onto the ground and began withering pathetically, but Daryl took no notice. All his attention was on his fallen friend.

"Glenn! Hey Glenn! Don't you fucking die on me, you hear me!" Daryl ran up to his body. The gunshot blew him behind a dumpster. He just laid there, his eyes half-closed and his body limp. A fine trail of blood seeped through his blue shirt, making it a sick shade of purple. Daryl smacked him straight across the face, hoping for him to wake up and bitch about it to Daryl, but it never happened. Daryl grabbed his shoulders and shook him fiercely.

"I swear if you die here, I'll never forgive you chink! Get the fuck up right now!" Daryl couldn't contain the anger and panic in his voice. He didn't care if the other people could hear him, or that he'd die trying to wake him up. If Glenn dies right here right now, Daryl would never forgive himself.

* * *

_He was in a bed, lying down. How he got there was beyond his understanding. There was an aching pain on his forehead. He tried to lift his hand to apply pressure to it, but a rough hand entangled itself in his, preventing him from doing so._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you, it's just make it worse."_

_He gawked for a moment, identifying the person in front of him. He gulped, his entire mind frozen. Why was, why was __**this guy**__ taking care of him?_

"_I'm probably the last person you'd want to see, huh?" He laughed, not letting go of his hand. _

_He sat up, ignoring the pain. "Easy now, don't hurt yourself again. What were you thinking, driving like that you dumbass? You shouldn't zigzag like that on the road, but you can't help it, can you?"_

_He didn't respond, just stared down at the wooden floor._

"_You pissed at me?" The guy asked. The guy shook his head, as if regretting those words. "Of course you'd be pissed at me, wouldn't you? Hell, aren't we both pissed off at each other?"_

"_Why'd you save me? Aren't we on bad terms right now? I mean, I left you. I'm sorry I did, but, wouldn't you be angry?"_

"_We were on bad terms I guess." The guy admitted, "And I was pretty pissed off at you. But being away from you so long made me realizes how much of a douche bag I've been all this time. I took out my anger out the wrong way, and it cost me this," He waved something in front of his face, which made him gasp and grip the other person's hand harder. "And it cost me you. So here I am. I admit, I'm a douche bag, a dick, an asshole, dumb-as-shit, a-"_

"_Stop it!" He said. The guy looked at him warily. "It's my fault for ignoring you, if we just talked, maybe things would've been better, and maybe we wouldn't have lost so much. It's my fault, for making you do what you did, and now it cost you-"_

"_It doesn't matter!" The other guy insisted. "You know what? Screw the sentimental crap, I fucking love you." The other guy said suddenly and kissed him straight on the lips. At first it was a shock to him, but he soon got into it moaned out his name and wrapped his arms around his neck in a frenzy of passion._

"_I love you too."_

"What!"

Glenn hazily opened his eyes. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. His eyes met Daryl's shocked ones. "Kid..."

"Daryl, hey." Glenn mumbled, getting up. A sharp pain burst in his shoulder. "Ah!" Glenn winced.

"Careful now! You're wounded." Daryl helped Glenn to his feet. Glenn's arm was slung over Daryl's neck, helping him stand. A scream made Glenn look behind them.

There was a man, flailing around and groaning. As Glenn looked closer, he discovered with horror that there was an arrow in his shoulder, too near his neck!

"Daryl! You-You-You-"

"I put an arrow in him, so what? He shot at you, he was going to kill me, I had to do something. Don't worry, he ain't dead." Daryl seemed to have added that last part to reassure him. Glenn gave him a pained smile, but something caught his eye. Over Daryl's shoulder, there was someone on top of the building. At first Glenn thought it was just a walker, but then he looked closer and realized that the guy had a sniper, aiming at both of them.

"MOVE!" Glenn forced Daryl to fall with his weight, over-powering him and they were on the ground just in time. The bullet was just inches from where they were standing.

Glenn and Daryl said nothing, they were just still for a moment. "You know how weird this is?" Daryl asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, you on top of me behind a dumpster, nothing wrong with that!" Daryl said sarcastically. Glenn didn't even notice that he was on top of him, their chests touching one another and their faces in each other's space.

"Oh... Oh!" Glenn blushed, "I didn't mean, I mean-I mean-"

"Um, hate to interrupt, but you know, this isn't the time or place to be doing that sort of thing with one another." Rick had just come in and was staring at us, looking beet-red.

"There's a sniper up on that building up there! Get to cover! That's why we're hiding here like this, stop thinking nasty shit!" Daryl said. He was glowering at Rick, his ears red.

Just then another bullet was fired, right near Rick. Rick stepped back, catching a glimpse of the sniper.

Glenn shifted uncomfortably, feeling weird being on top of Daryl in a situation like this. Daryl didn't seem to mind, he still acted the same, looking around at his surroundings for anyone hostile.

A shriek followed by moans made all three of them look behind. There were walkers heading for the man Daryl shot down. Glenn gasped, he couldn't let him get ripped apart, even if he was trying to kill him! Glenn took out his pistol and shot right at the walkers. He took down two but it wasn't enough. Within a five second the man was swarmed. He couldn't see but he could hear the wet sound of flesh being ripped and agonized sounds. Glenn looked away, shutting his eyes.

"Get up." Daryl said. His voice held no emotion, only cold hardness. Glenn was dragged upwards, leaning on Daryl for support. Rick emerged too, looking at the street. There was someone in a car about to drive away.

"Hurry up Randall, jump!"

'Randall', the one up on the building, was at the edge of the building. He paused before taking a leap. His body fell through the air. He was falling feet first, and he landed... right onto the pointed end of the fence. It seemed like he was impaled on the fence. Randall wailed in distress, "Help me!"

The driver of the car shook his head, "No, sorry man I can't! The geeks are coming! I'm really sorry!" He cried before driving away. Randall yelled for him to come back, begging pitifully. "No man, no! Come back! Please don't leave me here!"

"Let's go." Rick said.

"What, we're going to help him?" Daryl sounded reluctant, "Walkers are coming, and we just can't help him! We have to save ourselves!"

"Daryl..." Glenn said, "Come on, he's just a kid."

Daryl stared at Glenn for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Fine, but we better be quick!"

Rick ran to the Randall, while Daryl and Glenn lagged behind, the pain becoming too much for Glenn. He felt his footsteps were getting more and more clumsier, his vision unfocused and blood just kept seeping out. "Daryl." Glenn said hoarsely, "I don't feel so good."

Daryl just urged him forward. "Too bad, you just suck it up so we can get you back safely." Daryl looked at Glenn before saying, "So, about what I said, and what you said..."

"Stop, not right now, we have to help Rick."

"... Fine, but this isn't over Short Round."

"Daryl! Glenn!" Rick called. "Get the car over here!"

We both looked at Rick. He was carrying Randall. The boy was unconscious and had a huge gash in his leg, his clothed stained crimson.

"You pull his leg out?" Glenn gasped. Daryl just smirked.

"Its hell lot better than getting eaten by the walkers."

"We have to go now! Get to the car!" Rick ordered. The walkers were just behind them, snarling blood and drool. Glenn's heart rate accelerated, with him injured and Daryl helping him, they'd be slow enough for them to catch up. Rick seemed faster than them, carrying the knocked out boy and sprinting forward to the car. Would they make it that far?

"If we don't make it..." Glenn started talking but Daryl just shoved him hard.

"Shut up Glenn, we're going to make it!" Without warning Daryl heaved Glenn up and carried him bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Glenn yelped, a warm blush darkening his face.

"I'm saving your yellow ass! Now shut up!" Daryl roared and just dashed at full speed to the car. Glenn held onto Daryl for dear life, his shoulder still throbbing. He clutched Daryl's shirt tightly and closed his eyes.

"_You're going to make it Glenn! Just don't screw up your chances and run!_

Glenn blinked. That voice, it was the same one from earlier, the memory he had before. The same person! But who was it that said that? Who he apparently 'loved'? And when did that happen?

"Argh! Be careful!" Glenn squealed as Daryl threw him in the backseat of the car. Daryl just shrugged and slid in the beside him. Rick sat in the front and had already started the car. His car drove off, away from the walker-infested town.

"Where's Randall?" Daryl asked after a moment of silence.

"I stuffed him in the back so he won't know where our camp is."

"So what? We're going to bring him to camp and treat him like royalty after he nearly killed us?"

"I don't know. We'll deal with it when we get there and discuss it with the group."

Glenn sighed. His eyes were drooping and the pain made him want to sleep, just for a moment, to recover his strength.

"If you fall asleep and die, I'll kill you." Daryl threatened.

"But I'd already be dead stupid!" Glenn said tranquilly, his head falling. Daryl caught him. Glenn mumbled 'sorry' before closing his eyes, hoping to ease the pain and maybe remember more about this mysterious person.

* * *

Any ideas who the mystery person is? We'll know eventually, so don't worry! ;) Next chapter is where I start having some fun... Hahaha :p


	7. Chapter 7

This took awhile to finish, but I did it! :) This was a fun chapter to write for me, hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead.'

* * *

Chapter 7

"_Stop... please!" Glenn begged brokenly as one of the thug's uppercut him. He was thrown roughly against the wall. He could feel the bruises on his back throbbing. He sank to the floor, bringing up his arms to protect his face and to not see the amused faces of his torturers._

"_Aw, look how scared he is!" One of them said in a mocking baby voice._

"_Just fork over the rest of your cash and we'll leave!" The other one said gruffly, impatient._

"_That was all of it! I swear!" Glenn said frantically. "You have all of it!"_

"_Bullshit! You only had two hundred on you! Chinks usually carry more on them, being smartasses and shit!"_

"_I'm broke, I only deliver pizzas and I'm Korean." Glenn mumbled. The moment the words left his mouth he instantly knew he'd regret it._

"_You talking back to me, punk?" One of them grabbed Glenn by the shirt collar and picked him up with ease. "I can kill you right here and now, so you better be more respectful!" _

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Glenn apologized quickly._

"_Too late now! You're dead meat!" He raised his fist aimed at his nose. Glenn screwed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain._

"_Holy sh-"_

"_AHHH!"_

"_Fuck off!_

"_What the hell?" _

"_You better be fine, Rob, you owe me money!"_

_Glenn was back on the ground, released from the other man's grip. Glenn opened one eye. There was a frenzy of punches and kicks. The two thugs began scampering away now, blood staining their face. A man was standing in front of him, his back towards Glenn so he couldn't see his face. Blood dripped from his fists, and he was laughing as if he enjoyed beating the crap out of those two people. _

"_T-Thanks for saving me." Glenn managed to say after a while. The stranger stopped laughing. He was turning his body to face Glenn, his mouth opening, about to say something._

"Rise and shine little man, I've got breakfast!"

A hand connected to the side of his face, his cheek smouldering. Glenn yelped and got up, rubbing his cheek. "Damn it Daryl that hurt!" He complained.

"Then maybe you should've waked up earlier!" Daryl retorted. There wasn't any of the regular annoyance or sarcasm latched onto his words as usual. In fact, he appeared somber to Glenn, his eyes not meeting his and his palms glistening in sweat as he held the plastic plate with half a scrambled egg.

Glenn was about to question his behaviour when he realized something odd about his tent. "Hey, this isn't our tent."

"Yeah, we got new ones during the trip, remember? You got your own now." Daryl said. Glenn frowned, he was happy he got his own tent, but he was used to sharing one with Daryl. It'd be strange going to sleep without hearing his sleep-talking or small snored, he'd gotten used to it.

"Hey." Daryl started off, "You know... At the bar, the stuff I said, it was, pretty bad I guess, and... I... didn't mean, well, you know..." Glenn stifled the giggle bubbling in his throat. Daryl was as awkward as hell, stuttering his words and looking away constantly so he didn't have to meet Glenn's eyes, it was pretty funny.

"You didn't really mean it though, right?" Glenn asked, "Were you just angry or something?"

"Yeah... Something like that, I guess."

"Then I forgive you, simple as that, I mean, you did save me and all, so we're good." Glenn rested his head on the pillow. That's when he noticed the stiff feeling in his shoulder. It was wrapped up with bandages and gauze.

"It wasn't deep, and your shoulder seems okay. Dale used to be a doctor way-back-when, so he took care of it." Daryl informed him of the situation.

"Dale? The old one?"

"Yeah." Daryl chuckled before adding, "The one you said was a pedo."

"It was an accident." Glenn mumbled, "I just thought of it."

"Sure." Daryl gave him an eye roll. "Hey, one more thing."

"Sure, what?"

"Did you remember any girlfriends of yours?"

Glenn turned red at the question. "Why do you ask?" He managed to say after recovering from surprise.

"You said 'I love you too' before you woke up from being shot." Daryl chuckled in a low tone, "Weren't talking to me, were you?"

"No!" Glenn said quickly, "I just had a memory back then, I was in bed and-"

"In bed?" Daryl whistled, "Someone remembers getting laid."

"No! " Glenn blushed at the thought. "I think I had some head injury and a guy was taking care of me and we kissed but we were on bad terms apparently so... I think I made-up with an ex or something."

"Oh." Daryl examined Glenn, "A guy. So... you're gay then?"

Glenn never questioned his sexuality since he got amnesia. He never thought about how girls or guys made him feel or what turned him on, he was too busy dealing with the current apocalypse to even think about it! But since that memory made it clear that that person was a guy, he must be on that side of the fence.

"I guess I am." Glenn finally answered. "Is that a problem?"

"I couldn't care less about what you dig. Now hurry up and take your food. And after that you better get off your lazy ass so we can go hunting."

"But... I was shot."

"I don't care, you can still walk and drag my catches, so hurry up!"

Daryl walked out of the tent, leaving Glenn alone. Glenn picked up a stray plastic fork from the ground and began eating the eggs. While eating, he began to ponder about his recent memories.

_In my dream, I was in the same alleyway from where I slept the night I was kicked out of the house. It probably means I lived there for awhile. I said I had a job delivering pizzas, was that it? All I did was live in that alley and deliver pizzas? My life must've sucked. And I was getting mugged, how great is that? But that stranger beat them up, he saved me. Could it be the same guy that I liked? Possibly, I guess. Is he someone in camp? Definitely not Dale, or Shane, he seems too busy with other stuff. Rick's with Lori which leaves me with Daryl...No... It can't be Daryl, he would've told me otherwise, right? But why do I feel like it might be Daryl? Maybe he's hiding it from me because he's hurt. Maybe that's why he got so angry at me! He might love me!_

Glenn nearly choked as he thought of Daryl and him, together! _No, that can't be, I'm jumping to conclusions! Daryl can't like me, it seems unlikely he'd even consider going out with me! I'm just panicking, that's all, and my brain is just seriously messed up after all. _

When Glenn calmed down and finished his food, he got up and out of his tent. His shoulder did feel a lot better than before, thanks to Dale. Glenn would have to thank him later.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Rick and Shane going after each other, nearly costing them their lives, how stupid is that?" Daryl exclaimed. It was a week after Glenn got his own tent and the memory of getting beaten up and they were still stuck with Randall. Rick and Shane were supposed to let him go free far away from the camp but somehow they fought each other and it attracted walkers in an abandoned factory. They barely escaped, and they brought Randall back too.

"Well, those two have different ways on how to run camp. They won't always see eye to eye on things." Glenn responded.

"So they can just go ahead and kill each other? That's bullshit. Hey, hurry up with the squirrels already! We got mouths to feed!"

"I don't see why you can't carry them!" Glenn said as they trekked through the forest.

"I'm the hunter so I hunt. Since you have nothing to do, you might as well carry what I catch."

"Yeah, yeah." Glenn sighed. "At least it's better than hanging out with the group, it's getting intense."

The group has been getting a more dangerous feel, as if they'd break at any moment. Andrea and Shane seemed to have had a steamy time while on patrol, which enraged Dale. Dale fights with Shane, maybe because of Andrea, but Shane seems to like Lori too, Glenn caught him staring at her with a hopeful romantic glint in his eyes. If that were the case, then that would explain the tension between him and Rick. So if Glenn's assumption is right, Dale must like Andrea but hates Shane, but Andrea likes Shane, who likes Lori, who likes Rick, but seems to doubt that because she and Shane are sometimes talking and she leaves him with the look of regret. Either way it's just plain hard to follow. Other than that mess, Carol has been talking more to Daryl ever since he was gentle with Sophia before her death, but Daryl usually just brushes her off, there were a few times he actually talked to her, but it's end with him just verbally abusing her then him walking away. Carl was always wandering off, getting in trouble, and T-Dog... well he doesn't do much actually so he wasn't really part of all the drama.

Glenn wasn't part of it too, maybe because he's too busy with was own problems at the moment, regaining the lost parts of his memory and trying to figure out who his mysterious boyfriend is, so it'd be hard to join the drama. Not that he'd want to, he'd stay clear of that minefield.

So when Daryl and Glenn got back to camp, he wasn't too surprised to see Dale and Rick arguing. Carol ran up to Daryl, asking if he was all right, which annoyed Daryl and he stomped away, snatching his squirrels from Glenn. "Why is he so distant?" Carol looked sorrowfully at Daryl.

"Maybe you should just give him some space, he's not the kind of person that makes friends easily." Glenn told her.

"I just want to thank him for what happened with Sophia." Her soft eyes were brimming with hope. "He treated her kindly before too, and I just want to make it up to him. Besides, if you can make friends with him, why can't I? You're the only one he likes, his only friend."

_His only friend? No, that's not true. _"Daryl's close to other people... Like Andrea! They talk _sometimes_. I'm not his only friend."

"Only because Andrea accidently skinned Daryl one time back at the quarry with a gun, she's just trying to make up for it too. You're his closest friend Glenn."

Glenn didn't know how to respond to that, so he just lamely shrugged. "Well, I guess I am then."

"Then can you please ask him to talk to me? Just for a bit? I really have to thank him properly."

"Okay." Glenn agreed uncertainly, he wasn't too sure Daryl would agree to something like this.

"Thank you so much Glenn." She smiled sweetly at him. Glenn shivered, something stirring at the back of his brain. Images of Carol with Sophia and another man burst through his mind. _Ed Peletier, Carol's deceased husband. Killed during the attack on camp in the quarry, Amy is Andrea's sister, she died too, in Andrea's arms, and Jim was bit and left on the side of the road as they headed towards the CDC. I was with Rick, Daryl and T-Dog, looking for the bag of guns Rick dropped because attracted all the geek, riding through town on a horse! What a dumbass! I had to save him from the walkers, he would've died if it weren't for me! We got the guns and brought them back to camp, and saved everyone, but so much people had died..._

"Glenn? Are you okay?" Carol's worried voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just remembered a lot of things just now."

"Maybe you should rest!" Carol fretted.

"No, I'll be fine, I'll talk to you later, okay Carol?" She looked at him doubtfully but gave him a brisk nod before walking away.

Glenn put a hand to his forehead, feeling a bit woozy. That was the most he'd remembered so far, Ed Peletier, Amy dying, killing walkers at the quarry, total chaos as he shot walker after walker, watching Jim from the R.V as they drove away as he sat below a tree, Rick riding into town, his horse consumed by the undead. A week's worth of memories was just shown to him in a couple of swift moments.

Wanting to rest his mind, he began making his way to his tent. His tent was beside Daryl's at the far end of the camp. As he approached, he could hear Daryl talking to someone. He hung back, waiting for Daryl to finish his conversation.

"Don't you care what happens to our humanity?" That was Dale's voice.

"Humanity is dead old man, it's been dead since the world gone to shit." And that was Daryl's voice.

"But our group can still carry it on! You're a decent man! Stand with me!"

"It don't matter if I do, you're fighting a lost battle."

"With your support, we'll stand a chance!"

"Can't you get it through that old brain of yours? It won't matter what I do! The group can hardly keep itself together! Our group is broken."

Daryl walked away from a stunned looking Dale, passing Glenn. Glenn looked from Dale to Daryl. Why were they arguing about humanity? And why was Dale looking so afraid?

"What was that all about?" Glenn caught up to Daryl. Daryl was holding a dead squirrel in one hand, a knife in the other as he leant against a tree. He shoved the knife into the squirrel, removing its fur.

"The old prick wants to spare the prisoner, Randall. He's trying to convince everyone that there's another way, but it seems like it's already been decided. The execution will be tonight."

"Execution? Daryl, he's just a-"

"Glenn." Daryl looked up from his mutilated piece of flesh. "While you were at target practise with Shane and Andrea, I was interrogating the kid. He told me he's got a big group, thirty men. They're not the good kind of people, they take girls and make them wish they were dead. If we let him live, there's a chance he'll bring them here and cause a bloodbath! We can't risk it. You understand?"

Glenn gave him a tense nod, but he didn't fully agree. Glenn knew Daryl was right, it's just killing their own kind, that doesn't seem right! He knew that Randall had to be dealt with, and death was the best answer, but he wasn't so sure if it was the right choice. Even so, if the majority of the group thinks it's right then...

* * *

Glenn couldn't help but pity Dale a bit. Here he was, in front of the group pleading for them to reconsider, but everyone seemed to have made up their mind. When Dale put Glenn on the spot, Glenn just stuttered what Daryl told him earlier, but Dale saw right through him. He knew that he was only saying that because the entire group wants it, but what else could he do for Randall? They couldn't trust the guy because of his previous actions and his group of thirty.

So it was just Dale who wanted Randall to live, and Andrea. She supported him at the last second, which surprised most people. Dale was staring at everyone with wide anxious eyes. His eyes, they were literally owl eyes, so wide and weird, it was so odd...

Glenn cringed slightly. The gears in his mind were turning, telling him something. That look that Dale has, it isn't the first time Glenn's seen it. No, there were loads of times Glenn saw that look, back at the quarry during the attack, during the CDC, he made those eyes to Andrea when she wanted to stay and blow up, when they saw the walkers on the highway. Dale with huge bug eyes on top of the R.V always watching for walkers, and the group. He's a nice, moral old man that taught Glenn about his R.V, how to fix its engine and stuff. Dale Horvath and his weird bulge-eye look, that's something that was just imprinted in his memory, he just had to be reminded of it.

Dale Horvath, he remembered Dale! Thanks to that weird look in his eyes! Glenn was thankful and a little guilty, how could he call Dale a pedophile before?

Glenn returned to his sense just in time to see Dale charge away from the group. Everyone began to disperse, but Daryl went over to Glenn.

"You spacing out during that whole thing? Your eyes seemed all distant and I saw you flinch a little, Chinaman." That last part seemed forced out of Daryl's mouth.

Glenn found it funny that Daryl showed concern. He found it funnier that he was watching him that whole time. It wasn't like Daryl to care like that.

"I just remembered Dale just now. That's all." Glenn reassured him. _Maybe Daryl is the guy from my memories... No, I can't be too sure, he might be just looking out for me, that's all._

"Well that took you long enough. How many people do you remember so far?"

Glenn thought for a moment, "I remember Rick, Dale, Carol and her husband, Sophia, Amy, Jim, T-Dog, and Andrea."

"Nothing about me yet?" Daryl sounded a little offended. "You hate me that much?"

"No I like you!" The words left his mouth explosively. Lori and Carol had turned their heads in their direction. Glenn reddened, "Not like 'like like' you, like a friend! You know?" Daryl was looking at him in a bewildered entertained way, his mouth in a half-smile and his hardened eyes lightening.

"I'm going to tell Dale I remember him!" Glenn made an excuse and retreated from Daryl. Lori and Carol exchanged a pleased look and Daryl seemed to be restraining himself from laughing at Glenn's hasty escape. If Daryl is the one who he likes, why doesn't he just tell him straight out? No it can't be Daryl, does Daryl even swing his way?

Glenn was out in the forest by himself now. Glenn exhaled noisily. Since he was out here and he told Daryl that he was going to find Dale, he might as well do it. Dale was walking through the forest, he seemed to be walking near the clearing near the highway, where Glenn supposedly had crashed.

The hunts with Daryl had paid off, Glenn knew a bit about tracking and he could easily sneak around stealthily through the forest. Since they've combed theses woods for a long time, Glenn felt like he knew every tree, path, river and stream in the entire place. Finding Dale shouldn't be too much of a problem.

Glenn was at the edge of the clearing, just behind a few big oaks. He spotted Dale, who was right in front of him, staring down. He was looking at a bear, which had been ripped open and eaten. Glenn gagged, disgusted by the sight.

Then it happened, so slowly, as if they were all underwater. Dale twisting his body, just in time to see a walker, but not enough time to kill it with his gun. The shirtless pale creature roared and pushed Dale onto his back. Dale screeched, completely caught off-guard. The walker straddled him, Dale holding its shoulders to keep it from biting him. Its milky white hands flailed around, trying to dig into his flesh. Its nails caught the fabric of Dale's white shirt and tore it open, not just his shirt but his skin too. Dale howled in agony, his eyes twisting themselves shut.

"Noooo!" Glenn broke free from his shocked trance and jumped onto the walker. He took the machete from his belt and plunged it through the walker's skull. The dull crack of bone resonated throughout the forest and the walker fell to the ground, once again lifeless.

Glenn rushed to Dale's side, falling to his knees beside him, hoping he would be okay. He wasn't. Red organs could be seen through his broken skin, still pumping, but getting weaker and weaker. Blood was staining the entire wounded area, and it didn't stop, it kept spilling and spilling.

"Dale! DALE NO!" Glenn cried. He looked around the forest, desperate for someone, anyone to come crashing through and to help Dale. No one came.

_Oh no... No! I can't lose him! Not like Sophia! I just remembered! Dale no!_

"SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" Glenn screamed, and continued screaming until his voice couldn't. But no one was coming, Dale was dying and he couldn't do anything!

"Dale! Dale I'm so sorry for everything!" Glenn said jaggedly, his voice dried out. "I'm sorry for calling you a pedo, I'm sorry for not siding with you, for not remembering you, but I remember now! I remember Dale! Please, don't die! Don't die!" Glenn begged brokenly, just like with the thugs who tried to mug him. Dale seemed to be in too much pain to speak, he just gave Glenn a sad, injured look, as if trying to say _"It's okay."_

"Dale... Dale don't die! Don't die..." Glenn couldn't stop shaking. He never felt so helpless before, so useless…

"Short Round, what happened?"

Glenn looked up behind him. Daryl stood, rigid from the sight of Dale. Glenn couldn't help himself as he got up and hugged Daryl so suddenly. At first Daryl was still, unsure how to react, but he slowly hugged him back awkwardly. Immediately salty drops of water poured out of his eyes, "Daryl! He's dying! I couldn't save him, he just-he just got ripped open by a walker and it's my-"

"I want you to hush up." Daryl snarled with unexpected ferocity. Glenn momentarily stopped crying, staring at Daryl. "It ain't your fault, all right?" Daryl ruffled Glenn's hair before tenderly breaking away from him, focusing his attention on Dale, going on his knees too beside Glenn. Dale kept whimpering, his eyes pleading for an end to his misery.

"HEY!" Daryl rapidly got to his feet, waving his arms in a grand fashion. "HEY! OVER HERE! WE GOT WOUNDED!"

"It'll be okay..." Glenn said softly, trying to comfort Dale, but with a wound like this, would it really?

They looked like marathon runners, they way just sprinted out of nowhere. Andrea dropped the lantern she was carrying and staggered towards Dale, almost falling face-first into the blood soaked grass. Rick and Shane skidded to a halt in front of Dale, their faces twisting into fear. Lori just stood there dumbly, unable to comprehend what was in front of her. Carl was behind her, trembling. He took a look at the walker that Glenn killed. He looked as if he were going to sick and stumbled into his mom, wailing his distress.

"He's lost too much blood and we don't know how to fix this..." Rick whispered. Glenn felt a horrible pit in his stomach growing. He knew what Rick was implying. _It's my fault, if I had just been faster, then this wouldn't have happened! Everyone wouldn't be losing him...Oh Dale..._

The tears were easy to make, as they slid down Glenn's face. His shoulders shook with each sob, but he refused to voice out his pain, not in front of everybody. It was all his fault, Dale was dying because of him!

Andrea was also weeping, her voice shrill and damaged. She held Dale's hand and looked in his eyes. "He's suffering!" She sniffled. "Do something! Help him!"

Rick and Shane looked at each other for a bit. Finally Rick took out his gun. Andrea looked away. "Oh no..."

Glenn couldn't look away. He could only watch as Rick pointed the gun at Dale's forehead, the gun unsteady in his hand. Shane nodded, like he was urging Rick to do it. Dale's eyes travelled to the gun, only focusing on it. Moments turned to minutes as Rick just watched Dale, not doing anything, just staring dumbly.

Then slowly, Daryl gently pushed Rick away, taking his gun into the process. Rick gazed at Daryl, but Daryl refused to look back. Daryl crouched down beside Dale's head and aimed the gun at his forehead. Dale's head wobbled weakly towards Daryl, until his forehead was touching the barrel of the gun. Daryl looked apologetic, a brief flash of pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, brother."

Dale nodded slightly, like a sign of forgiveness.

Glenn will never forgot the sound of the bullet entering Dale's brain.

* * *

Next chapter things get intense between Daryl and Glenn... :p


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is one of the chapters I've wanted to write the most, because this is the turning point. Hahaha...

Enjoy! :p

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead.'

* * *

Chapter 8

Daryl wasn't too focused on the heated discussion on whether or not they kill the poor bastard locked up in the trunk. He spoke up a few times but really he just let the group work it out on their own. He was damn busy with his thoughts at the moment. Glenn. The kid's like poison, he slowly courses through Daryl's mind, so subtly at first, until it's all he thinks about. He was always looking out for him ever since the incident at the bar. Was it because he felt guilty for saying those things? Well, yeah, but it felt more than that. Was it because he was his friend? Well, yes too. Daryl liked talking to the Glenn, he was the only one who let him go with him hunting, who let him hold his precious crossbow and taught him the art of hunting and tracking. Daryl likes him.

_Like 'like like' him?_ A voice asked in the back of his mind. It asked him multiple times after the incident in the bar. Daryl shook his head,no, that can't be the case, can it?

Daryl looked at Glenn right now, whose eyes were blank and distant. He too wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation. _What's he thinking about?_

_Damn it, I'm doing it again! _ He's thinking of Glenn! But Daryl doesn't like him, does he? He thought back to when Glenn mumbled the words "I love you too." It shocked Daryl that Glenn was once in love, it shocked him a bit more that he was gay for other guys, but it didn't disturb Daryl. In fact, it relieved him in some ways. But why? Did Daryl actually 'like like' Glenn?

Daryl doesn't necessarily call himself bi, but he did have flings with guys and girls alike. It didn't really matter to him what gender he slept with, they both got a hole, and as long as he isn't bottom then he's fine doing it with guys.

But Glenn? What would Merle think if he went out with a chink? A male chink? Merle always hated anyone who wasn't white or straight, even more so in the past few months. Daryl figured it amplified because they were forced to work with other colours. But the question still remained, does Daryl actually like Glenn?

Daryl's train of thought was interrupted when Dale put his wet sweaty hand on his shoulder. Daryl resisted the urge to yell 'fuck off!' to the old man because he looked like a wreck. His bulgy eyes were bloodshot and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. "You're right." Dale said, "This group is broken."

The entire camp looked at Daryl to Dale, their gazes unreadable as Dale began walking away. The group started to dissolve away from the fire pit, except for Glenn. He seemed lost in thought during the entire meeting. Daryl strode over to him.

"You spacing out during that whole thing? Your eyes seemed all distant and I saw you flinch a little, Chinaman." Daryl added the racial slur to hide his current thoughts on the Asian.

Glenn gave him a funny look before saying, "I just remembered Dale just now. That's all."

_So he remembers Dale already? His memories are coming back pretty quickly now! _"Well that took you long enough." Daryl scoffed. "How many people do you remember so far?"

Glenn's eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "I remember Rick, Dale, Carol and her husband, Sophia, Amy, Jim, T-Dog, and Andrea." He listed the names slowly, keeping track of what he just said.

"Nothing about me yet? You hate me that much?" Daryl teased but he felt himself feel offended.

"No I like you!" Glenn exclaimed loudly. Daryl's eyebrows shot up, staring at Glenn. Lori and Carol also turned and were gaping at Glenn, who began blushing red. "Not like 'like like' you, like a friend! You know?" Glenn rambled. Daryl just stared at him, once again finding his nervousness and awkwardness funny as hell. He tried not to laugh as his eyes darted from side to side, like a cornered animal trying to find a way out.

"I'm going to tell Dale I remember him!"Glenn said suddenly and practically sprinted away from Daryl. Daryl looked after him, watching him disappear into the woods. He was so adorable... The way he just ran away in a timid fashion, his legs moving swiftly and his eyes so wide and easy to read... _What the fuck? I just called him adorable! Something's wrong with me, I shouldn't think this way!_

Lori and Carol were looking at Daryl, watching as if he and Glenn's past conversation was an addicting television show. Daryl took notice and glared at the two ladies. "Why don't you mind your own fucking business?" Daryl snarled and he moved away angrily for the two, who began talking quietly to one another, stupid smiles plastered on their face as they gossiped. _Woman, sheesh._

"Hey Daryl!" Shane hailed him from the other side of camp from the car where they kept Randall tied up. Daryl went to Shane.

"What is it?"

"Rick's going to execute Randall now. He wants you to come with us just in case Randall tries something." _Or so you and him don't start a fight with each other._ Daryl restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Yeah sure I'll help."

Rick came from behind Daryl, loading up his gun. "So is Daryl coming?"

"Yeah." Shane said.

"Good, take Randall out and follow me into the forest."

Shane unlocked the car and with Daryl's help they pulled out the prisoner. He looked scrawny and hungry, his eyes closing as he saw the watery orange sunlight. It was sunset right now.

Daryl took one arm and Shane took the other. Together, they dragged Randall deep into the forest, with Rick leading. Randall, whose gag was removed from his mouth, was asking questions and begging to be released, promising to do no harm and to not bring his group to their camp.

"This is far enough." Rick motioned for them to stop. "Blindfold him."

Shane took out a clean doo rag from his pocket and covered Randall's eyes. "Whoa wait, what's going on?" Randall whimpered. Rick pulled out his gun and clicked off the safety. Randall's face paled at the sound. "Oh shit... No! Wait! Don't do this!" He pleaded, "I swear I won't do anything! I won't hurt you! I swear! OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He shrieked hysterically, his blindfold now wet and the tears dripping through the fabric. He kept bawling as his entire body shook with dread and fear. Daryl kept a straight face, but secretly the kid's words did affect Daryl. But not enough to stop Rick, this had to be done for their safety.

"Do you have last words?" Rick asked hoarsely, sounding like he didn't want to this after seeing him in such a pitiful state.

"No... Please... Don't kill me!" He sniveled wretchedly. Rick frowned, looking troubled as he put the barrel of the gun at his forehead. Randall flinched at the cold touch and continued blubbering and begging. Daryl and Shane leaned forward in anticipation as Rick just stared at Randall, a swirl of emotions like doubt, pity and reluctance flashing through his eyes.

"Go, do it. Do it Dad."

Everyone spun around to see Carl, wearing his dad's hat and looking at his father expectantly. Rick looked at his son in shock as Carl urged him to kill the boy in front of him. Shane stomped towards Carl, grabbing him roughly on the shoulder. "What did I say? What did I tell you?" Shane hissed. Rick looked from Randall to Carl, his gaze anguished and the gun trembling.

"Take him away." Rick said, shaking his head as he put the gun down. Daryl and Shane stared back. He wasn't going to do it?

"SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

The screams ripped through the air. Everyone was taken aback, horror spreading through them like wildfire. Daryl felt himself go numb at the sound of the voice. It was the Glenn.

"Daryl, get to Glenn! Shane and I will bring Randall and Carl back! GO!" Rick ordered as he ushered his son, Shane, and Randall away. Daryl bolted in the opposite direction, following Glenn's panic-stricken voice. He sounded like he was in pain, like he was dying helplessly with no one. Daryl gulped. There was no way he'd let Glenn die! Not while Daryl was alive!

Glenn's voice had weakened and halted by the time Daryl pinpointed where he was. He was in the same clearing as before, when he crashed the car all that time ago. The moon seemed to have put s spotlight on the entire clearing, lighting up Glenn, who was kneeling before something. Daryl froze, Glenn's shirt was splattered in blood_. Was he bleeding? Was he hurt? Wounded so badly he can't even move?_ The thoughts spun around and around in his head. Daryl slowly approached, unaware of the actual situation.

Glenn was shaking violently like he was in a snowstorm with no clothes on, swiftly spurting out words to the figure under him. Daryl's felt the air knocked out of his body. Dale was on the ground, gurgling. His stomach was ripped wide open, blood gushing out and some organs still intact, working, for now. Daryl couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. Glenn was safe, but Dale was...

"Dale... Dale Don't die! Don't die..." Glenn looked so scared… so afraid for Dale...

"Short Round, what happened?" Daryl finally managed to choke out.

Glenn stopped shaking and twisted his face up to meet Daryl's. The boy had a look of hopelessness embedded on his face, his jaw hanging bitterly as eyes were muddled with regret and hurt. Then Glenn suddenly flung himself onto Daryl, seizing Daryl closely like he was the only thing to keep him from breaking down. A burst of raw emotion rushed through Daryl's veins, he wasn't sure what this nameless emotion was, but it wanted to protect Glenn, comfort him. It hurt Daryl to see him in this state, he wanted to see him grin and embarrassed, stuttering nonsense about his life. Daryl hesitantly draped his arms around Glenn. As soon as he made contact, Glenn's head dug its way into Daryl's shirt. Daryl could feel him vibrating against him, the shaking of his shoulders nonstop as he wept miserably.

His mouth opened, "Daryl! He's dying! I couldn't save him, he just-he just got ripped open by a walker and it's my-"

"I want you to hush up." Daryl said sternly, which caused Glenn to stop crying for a bit, looking at Daryl with big red puffy eyes. "It ain't your fault, "Daryl insisted, "all right?" He put his hand in Glenn's soft black hair and messed it up a bit to loosen him up from the tension, but the whole thing seemed quite bleak. Daryl gently broke away from Glenn, who was still shaken up, but at least a little calmer.

Daryl examined the fatal wound on Dale and the corpse not too far away. The walker was shirtless and a sickly pasty white. Its eyes were so large that it could compete with Dale's bug eyes. But what boggled Daryl's mind the most was how was it able to rip so easily into Dale? Was it because of its nails, were they sharpened or something like that? Daryl looked back at Dale, who was moaning in agony. Daryl recoiled a bit from the man, even he thought this was a little nasty.

Daryl's ears pricked up. He could hear someone in the distance, faintly calling them.

"HEY!" Daryl shouted, waving his arms greatly, "HEY! OVER HERE! WE GOT WOUNDED!"

"It'll be okay..." Glenn comforted the old man, but he didn't sound like he believed it, and neither did Daryl. You can't heal a huge gash like this.

The other came out of the woods like an explosion. Daryl backed up from the crowd, just standing behind Glenn. Daryl watched as Rick, Shane, Andrea, Lori and Carl, (Why was Carl here? Daryl wondered briefly) halted and took in the gruesome sight of Dale. Daryl looked away, not wanting to see them grieve him, he just looked at the ground, kicking up stones. They know that this guy can't be saved, they'll realize that eventually, but what'll happen after that? How will the group go on?

"He's suffering!" Andrea sobbed, "Do something! Help him!" She wailed. Rick and Shane gave each other a look before Rick pulled out his gun, "Oh no..." Andrea turned away.

Daryl noticed that Glenn didn't. He refused to look away it seemed. He just stared at Dale and Rick's gun, like it was his punishment for not saving Dale in time. Glenn's face twisted in shame, his nails digging through the material of his pants as he sat in front of the wounded man. To see Glenn force himself to watch, it made the same unnameable feeling travel through Daryl, advising him to take action somehow, to end it.

But what was Rick doing? He just stood there, staring dumbly at Dale. Daryl scowled mentally, if he couldn't shoot Randall then what made him think he could shot Dale? But Rick seemed so conflicted, his finger trying to pull the trigger but his heart saying _'No! Don't kill this man!' _Rick was to morally good. He can't do it.

The unknown feeling stirring in the Dixon's heart made him get up and take the gun from Rick, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, just Dale' pointed the gun towards Dale's forehead. The elderly man weakly lifted his head, placing his forehead against the barrel of the gun. His eyebrows were arching, pleading for death.

"I'm sorry brother."

Dale's eyebrows seemed to nod, forgiving him.

Daryl pulled the trigger. Dale's head instantly reeled backwards, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Andrea screamed, stumbling forward towards Dale and hanging her head over his body. Shane pivoted away, his hand on his forehead. Lori and Carl held each other closely, never letting go for a second. Rick was speechless, unable to react.

But Daryl focused on Glenn. The Korean had come apart, tears rolling down his cheeks and was unable breath, his breaths quick and his chest heaving as he made noises of grief. Daryl dropped the gun and rushed to him, bringing him to his feet. Glenn nearly fell over, but Daryl held him tightly. He put Glenn's arm over his shoulder. Rick broken out of his trance and sipped his head to Daryl. "Bring him back. He needs to recover."

In silence, Daryl led the way back to camp. Glenn kept shedding tears, his voice now dry and mute, just heavy breathing and sniffling. Daryl felt uneasy during the whole trip. How was he supposed to comfort him?

When they got back from camp, T-Dog was up on the R.V. His mouth hung open at the broken-down Glenn. Carol came out of her tent and gasped, her eyes round. Daryl put all the intimidation he could into one meaningful glare, praying it was enough so they would fuck off.

Daryl and Glenn entered Glenn's tent, which was tidier and smelled a little better then Daryl's. He placed Glenn one the sleeping bag, carefully adjusting his head onto the pillow. Glenn was motionless, soundless drops of water still streaming from his eyes. He didn't seem aware of where he was or what he was doing anymore, he was broken. Daryl couldn't just leave him like this!

"Hey Glenn." Daryl murmured, sitting down beside him and rubbing the boy's back. Glenn slowly looked up at Daryl, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"He's dead." Glenn's voice was void of any feelings. "He's dead because of me Daryl, I caused his death, I just stood there like an idiot, it was my-"

"It wasn't!" Daryl said loudly, trying to convince him. "It was just his time to go! You tried your best, but people die! They die and there's nothing you can do about it, you just have to deal with it. Dale wouldn't want you to feel this way, he'd want you to move on."

Glenn didn't respond, he just curled up into a ball, his body beginning to shake again. Daryl moved his hand from his back to his raven black hair and curled his fingers in his hair. He stayed with Glenn for the entire night, not for one second wanting to leave him alone.

* * *

The next morning was Dale's funeral. Daryl watched Glenn during the entire thing. Carol had offered Glenn some water earlier because the boy kept crying. He was going to dehydrate himself he kept crying and crying. But Glenn finally seemed to have stopped, just staring blankly at the mound of dirt right beside of Sophia's, and not saying anything.

After the service, the group was reinforcing camp. With all the mayhem yesterday, the noise could've attracted more walkers. They had cars pointing out of camp, more guns and weapons, and building materials Glenn was able to scavenge. They were trying to build some sort of fence around camp to keep walkers out. Everyone was hard at work except for Daryl and Glenn. Glenn was stuck in his own little world, leaving him in no condition to do much. Daryl huffed. He'd certainly change that.

"Hey, let's go hunting." Daryl pulled Glenn up. Glenn didn't put up any resistance, just gave him a nod with hollow eyes and lagged behind Daryl.

They trekked through their regular hunting path, but there weren't many animals out today. _Probably because of all the noise we made yesterday, we scared them all away!_

To be honest though, hunting wasn't Daryl's main priority right now. He was genuinely a little concerned for Glenn. What happened with Dale probably traumatized him. Would he be okay?

Glenn was trailing behind him, his footsteps slow and heavy. Daryl wanted to say something, but couldn't really think of any words.

Surprisingly, he didn't need to, Glenn made the first move. He looked up from his depressed slouch, meeting Daryl's eyes.

"Was I always like this?"

"What are talking about?" Daryl asked.

"I mean, before I lost my memory and all that, when I had memories, was I an asset or a burden? I feel like I just fuck everything up now, I get shot in the bar, I have to be retrained, and I couldn't even save Dale! Maybe if I had my memories back, do you think I'd be able to save him? If I hadn't gotten in that car crash, everything would've been fine, maybe even Sophia wouldn't have died, if I remembered, I could have saved her somehow, I was killing walkers so slowly during that attack. If I was quicker, Sophia might've been saved!" Glenn sighed in defeat.

Daryl's heart sank. He didn't know why, but it hurt to see Glenn talk like this. Did he really see himself like that?

"You're a moron." Daryl huffed. Glenn's eyes widened before turning into slits of anger.

"What the hell Daryl? How's that supposed to help?"

"Well sorry, but I think your being stupid. You really think a bunch of memories would make you be a better fighter or something? You've always had the skills, you just need time to remember them. It's not like you tried to crash that car on purpose, you probably swerved off the road to avoid hitting a walker or some dumb animal. It was all an accident, Sophia and Dale's death weren't you fault."

"But I could've saved Dale!"

"Or maybe it was his time to go!" Daryl rebuked him. "The world's gone to shit. I expect shitty things to happen because of that. We just got to get through it."Daryl took a step forward to Glenn. "You understand what I'm saying?"

Glenn looked down, nodding slightly. "Yeah, I think."

"Good." Daryl began to walk when Glenn's voice stopped him.

"Can I ask one more question?"

Daryl swallowed his irritation. "Fine."

"Why did you take the gun from Rick and shoot Dale?"

Daryl tensed as Glenn continued. "You'd usually just stay in the background during the intense group moments, but this time you went up front, why?"

_Damn it! What do I say? _How can he explain that nameless feeling? The feeling that didn't like to see Glenn suffering?

"Daryl?" Glenn stepped in front of him, a look of interest on his face. "Something wrong?"

"No..."

"Then answer my question. Why'd you do it?"

"I don't have to answer every question you ask me you smartass chink!" Daryl snapped. "Besides, aren't we supposed to be hunting instead of playing twenty questions?"

Glenn crossed his arms in frustration. "Well you haven't found any prey, oh so great and mighty hunter!" He mocked him childishly, pissing Daryl off a bit.

"You think you can do better?" Daryl challenged.

"Hey, don't change the subject!" Glenn said, "You didn't answer my question! Why did you shoot him?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"It does matter!" Glenn persisted. "Come on Daryl, just spill it out."

Daryl gave him a seething look of loathing. Glenn finally gave up, knowing he lost the battle. "Fine, fine! Don't answer me, whatever." Glenn rolled his eyes.

_I can't tell you the answer because I don't even know myself. _But Daryl knew that it had something to do with Glenn, Glenn was causing these feelings he never experienced before, but what was this feeling? What feeling wouldn't want him to see Glenn in pain but want to see him smile and be happy and-

_Holy shit, no fucking way._

How could have Daryl been so ignorant? So blind? It was so painfully obvious now that Daryl felt like a dumbass for not figuring it out in the first place.

Daryl Dixon was in love with Glenn.

It all made sense now, that nameless feeling was that mushy sentimental crap known as love. Love! Daryl Dixon found love, and with the last person he'd expect. Ever since the bar, he's been having thoughts and feelings like this, and now he fully understood them.

Daryl looked at Glenn, the boy had hints of grief on his face still, and he was just staring into the forest lost in thought. Daryl gulped, suddenly understanding that old saying about the butterflies in someone's stomach. Now that Daryl knew he liked Glenn, Glenn seemed a little different. It was like seeing him for the first time, the way Glenn mumbled and stuttered, his small grins, his whining about carrying the dead animals, it all seemed fresher now, better than before.

Daryl snapped out of his lovey-dovey trance, thoroughly disgusted with himself. _I sound like an idiot! Look at me! Just talking about how much I fucking love the kid, I'm like one of them love-struck fools! Disgusting!_

"Daryl?"

"What?" Daryl accidently let his anger spill into his words. Glenn didn't seem too fazed about it though.

"Aren't we going to hunt?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec, okay?" Daryl took a step back from Glenn.

_Don't come near me._

"Is something wrong?" Glenn got closer to him despite Daryl's attempts to further himself from him. "You feel sick?

_Shit, he's getting closer._

"Maybe we should get back to camp." Glenn said worriedly.

_Get the hell away! _Daryl could feel his predatory instinct seizing control, he was going to jump on the poor Asian if he didn't move away.

"Hey Daryl, let's get back." Glenn tugged at Daryl's sleeve.

_You really are an idiot! _Daryl thought as he pulled Glenn in. Glenn's looked back in shock, looking confused. "Daryl?"

Daryl slammed him into the nearest tree, slamming one hand just beside Glenn's head. Glenn shied away, his confusion growing. "Daryl?" He repeated. "What are you doing?"

"Do you want to know why I shot Dale?" Daryl hissed. Glenn shifted uncomfortably but nodded his head yes.

"It was because of you."

"Me?" Glenn looked mystified.

"It was you. Seeing you all depressed and messed up like that, that fucking hurt me. I was going to put Dale out of his misery in hopes of calming your ass down."

Glenn blinked. "So you did it for me?"

"Yeah." Daryl said, "I understand now, I understand why I did it." Daryl paused, the next words stuck in his throat.

"Why'd you do it?" Glenn's voice was barely audible.

"I... I..." _What the hell? I can't fucking say it! I'm the one who needs to grow a pair if I can't even say the damn words! Shit!_

"Daryl, you-"

"I fucking love you, you little shit!"

Without warning, Daryl felt himself thrust his face into Glenn's and made contact with his lips. They were soft and moist, tasted just like a sweet fruit, peaches or mangoes maybe. Glenn was surprised, just standing there, but it wasn't long before he hung his arms on Daryl's shoulder, opening his mouth wider so Daryl could gain access. Daryl's teeth clinked against Glenn's, their tongues beginning to clash. Daryl's tongue hesitantly explored Glenn's warm mouth, but the way Glenn opened his mouth wider, it felt like he was encouraging him. When Daryl gently nipped Glenn's tongue by accident with his teeth, he was surprised it made him moan.

"Ah! Merle!"

_..._

_..._

_..._

_What_

_The _

_Fuck?_

_Did he just moan my brother's name?_

The remnants of the world that had gone to shit suddenly got shittier. Daryl wrenched himself away from Glenn's mouth, pushing himself away from him. Glenn's eyes were as equally confused as Daryl's.

"Why in the fucking world did you moan my brother's name?" Daryl managed to rasp after recovering from the initial shock.

At first, Glenn just look lost, like he didn't know the answer, but then his eyes were lighting up with knowledge. His body shook as he took a hand to place on his head. Glenn stumbled backwards, almost falling but Daryl caught him quickly. When Glenn finally woke up from his memory daze, he stared at Daryl in the utmost of horror and squirmed out of his grasp, distancing himself from the redneck. "No... Holy shit... This can't be true..."

"Glenn, what happened?"

"Get away from me." Glenn suddenly warned, his face covered in terror. "Don't come near me!"

"Why?" Daryl demanded furiously. "What the hell did you remember?"

The corners of Glenn's eyes were starting to water. "I'm sorry Daryl, I truly am, but I remember now."

"What do you remember?" Daryl screeched.

"You and Merle. You're both Dixon's, right? Merle told me about you, you're his little brother. He'd say stuff about you, sometimes good sometimes bad, but he seemed to like you like a brother would, you know?"

"Glenn, you better start making sense before I tear off your little head."

Glenn gulped, sweating. "I remember Merle. Merle and I were once... together."

Daryl thought he didn't hear that right. No, he couldn't have heard that right, what he said just didn't make sense. His racist, white and proud, selfish bastard of a brother was once going out with nice boy Chinaman? That was impossible.

"That car crash really did do something to your brain, didn't it?" Daryl chuckled uneasily.

"I'm not joking!" Glenn cried.

"My brother wouldn't date someone like you! He's a racist asshole! He don't like guys, he don't like chinks, so he certainly wouldn't date any of them!"

"No... Merle and me... I swear we were together, but not even for that long. It was more of a one night stand, but we made up... in that cabin!"

"The cabin where you were held up at?" Daryl asked.

"He was the one who saved me, he was still alive at the time..." Glenn's voice was full of wonder, but then his eyes turned to despair. "We can't be together, no, I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

"Because of Merle? Glenn-"

"I don't want this!" Glenn said wretchedly, shaking his head before running off into the forest, leaving Daryl alone with the facts that he refused to believe, simply because it isn't believable.

Merle.

Glenn.

Together.

_How is that possible?_

* * *

I'm imagining some people telling me: _What the hell? I wanted a DarylxGlenn! What's with this weird MerlexGlenn? It's not possible!_

I was honestly giggling a bit while I wrote this because I planned this twist from the beginning. That flashback Glenn had at the bar with that unknown ex, I tried to make it sound like Merle, but at the same time not so it wasn't too obvious. I didn't want to hint too much about this at all because it's a surprise! I wanted it to be a surprise! Were you surprised?

I know what you're thinking, "_Merle and Glenn together? That's impossible!_ I hate to say this, (I really do :( ) but isn't DarylxGlenn kind of impossible too? Remember Maggie? ( I have nothing against GlennxMaggie though, there cute too :) ) So how is it that Glenn and Merle get together then? Well, next chapter will explain that! Next chapter will have Glenn remembering a whole lotta things about him and Merle sprinkling in some Daryl too! ;)

Hahaha... Thanks for reading, favoriting and reviewing! You guys make me smile! :D

Until next time, see ya! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Did I take too long to update? Sorry about that guys :/ This is the longest chapter so far, and it's mostly a flashback kind of thing, with Merle and Glenn's realationship. I warn you right now, there's a lemon in this one. :p

*Notice*

Just because I got this on my other story, I'm sorry if using the word 'yellow' is bad in your eyes (I got a few (actually 2 but that seems like a lot) reviews, not in this story, telling me about it) I just figuire that it's Merle, and ya know, he's a racist asshole so he's probably say that. I have nothing against Asians, (I am an Asian!) and if it's that bad, just tell me and I'll fix it! :)

So... Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead

* * *

Chapter 9

_Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it! _

Glenn stomped into camp and barged into his tent. He threw himself into his pillow, covering his face. He half screamed, half wailed into it, letting out all his frustration, sadness, anger, and depression into one messy noise. Merle Dixon! How could he forget Merle Dixon? He was hanging out with Daryl so much that he should've remembered of Merle first thing! How could he forget?!

Glenn wanted to cry so badly but the tears that he had shed for Dale, he just felt incapable of doing so. He felt like a cheater, and with Daryl, Merle's little brother? How could he do that? How could Glenn just do this? _I'm such an asshole._

That kiss, that kiss was the trigger, it shattered the dam that held his memories hostage, and flashes of images and voices and moments just kept flooding into his mind.

_If I sleep, it'll come to me cleaner. _The memories seemed to be neater, more organized in his sleep, maybe it's because his sub-conscious cleans it all up before his dreams or something, Glenn didn't really know, all he knew was he had to sleep, now.

Glenn pulled the blanket over his trembling body and curled up into a ball. His eyes slowly fluttered closed. He could faintly hear Daryl's rough voice in the back of his mind, saying his name, but he tried to block it out. This wasn't about Daryl, this was about remembering Merle.

* * *

"T-Thanks for saving me." Glenn managed to say after a while. The stranger stopped laughing at turned towards Glenn. He looked about twice Glenn's age, which is twenty, which probably this guy must be around his late thirties, or early forties. He had short gray hair and was taller than Glenn with a strong, bulky build. The stranger gave Glenn a good look before grabbing him by the collar and pinning him against the wall. Glenn gasped, terrified. Was he going to get mugged again?

"Tell me your name." The older man growled in his ear.

Knowing he wasn't in a position to argue, Glenn rasped out his name. "Glenn, I'm Glenn! Please, let go!"

The older man squinted at him before releasing his shirt collar. Glenn stumbled, but used the wall to support himself.

"You're not white."

Glenn looked back at the man, startled by the venom in his voice. "No... I'm Korean."

The older man suddenly launched something in Glenn's direction. Glenn scrambled away, narrowly missing the beer bottle as it smashed into smithereens from impact to the wall. The glass was stained crimson. Glenn gulped, he used _that_ to beat up the thugs trying to rob him?

"I don't ever want to see you again!" The man roared with such intensity that it made Glenn jump. "If I see you again I'll knock your tiny yellow dick back home to China!" With that, the older man turned and ran away from Glenn, leaving the Korean confused, grateful, and offended.

* * *

"So he just saved you and left?" Mark asked, bewildered by Glenn's story.

"He didn't tell you his name or help you up or anything?" Gary added.

"No, he just yelled at me that I shouldn't ever see him again, and if I did, he'd send me back to China!" Glenn responded. Gary a normal redhead, Mark, a brunette druggie, and Glenn were just hanging out in the back of the Pizza Hut. Gary and Mark were Glenn's co-workers and friends. While Gary is just doing this job to pay for his apartment's rent, Mark said he needed some money to get some weed and meth on his hands, and was currently living with his girlfriend at her house. Both of them were around Glenn's age.

"What a racist." Gary scoffed. "He saves you then cusses at you then leaves you helpless. What a dick." He took another smoke, sharing a pack with Mark. "Don't you want one?" Gary asked, offering him a cigarette.

Glenn shook his head, "No, sorry, I don't smoke."

"Suit yourself." Gary muttered as he took another drag. Mark looked thoughtful for a bit,

"What does the guy look like?" Mark asked.

Glenn pondered a bit. "He was older than me, probably around his thirties or forties, but he was really strong, took out the two thugs easily with a beer bottle. He had short gray hair. He was tall, well-built, he seemed like a redneck, you know what I mean?"

Mark nodded, chuckling to himself. "Well shit Glenn, I think I know this guy!"

"You do?" Glenn blinked in astonishment. "Who is he?"

"I think you're talking about Merle. He's this drug dealer I go to from time to time. He got this little brother, Daryl I think? Anyways, he's this white supremacist kind of guy, he might be part of The Brand."

"The Brand?" Glenn repeated, confused.

"You don't know The Brand?" Gary asked. "You know, The AB, Alice Baker, the One-Two?" The lost look on Glenn's face confirmed to Gary and Mark that he had no clue.

"The Aryan Brotherhood." Mark puffed out fumes of smoke." A white supremacist gang, they go out selling drugs and shit, doing all this illegal stuff and whatnot."

"Why would a white supremacist drug dealer save me from being robbed?" Glenn snorted. "That seems highly unlikely to me."

Mark and Gary just shrugged and continued smoking. Mark stopped for a moment and pulled out his bag. He rummaged through it until he took out a can. It looked like a spray paint bottle. He handed it to Glenn.

"What's this?" Glenn asked, taking the bottle.

"It's pepper spray." Mark grinned, "So now you can actually defend yourself properly."

"I can defend myself!"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, tell that to that nasty bruise on your arm. Seriously, take it, you'll thank me later."

Mark shoved it into his hands, so Glenn reluctantly took it, but he was probably not going to want to use it on anybody anyways.

* * *

Working overtime was worth it for Glenn, every penny counted. That makeshift home in the alley wasn't the best, so he'll work overtime just for the money. It's his last house today, and his boss, a nice man and understanding how hard Glenn's life was, was letting him keep the money for this final run.

Glenn had brought the pepper spray with him. Even though he had no intention to use it, the house he's bringing it to is on the bad side of the city.

Glenn had found an old bike in his alley, and while it wasn't the best, it was something that'll help him get around quicker.

He stopped in front of the house. It seemed ancient, its wall tinted green, dirty windows, an overgrown yard, and it was pretty old.

A deep throaty scream followed by moans of agony erupted from the house. Glenn flinched, his eyes wide. Glenn got off his bike, the pepper spray in his jacket pocket. He had a dreadful feeling that he'll have to use it.

Glenn quietly ran up to the door and pressed his ear to it. He could hear men, at least three voices. They weren't understandable, but he could understand the emotions. They were all loud, but one was pained and the other ones were angry.

_I have to save whoever's hurt!_ Glenn's heart raced. He didn't think about his own life or running away or anything like that. Glenn had morals, and leaving a man to die was out of the question. A sweaty hand was placed on the door knob. He slowly twisted it and pushed gently, not opening the door fully. _They left it unlocked, what dumbass's._

Glenn reached into his pocket and took out the pepper spray. He closed his eyes, giving himself a pep-talk. _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this! Yeah! I'll fight them and win! I'll save a man's life! Yes! I can do this! I can do this!_

"What the hell?"

Glenn was too busy pumping himself up that he didn't notice that someone had opened the door. A thirty year old man stood in the doorway, his bald head gleaming. He gawked at Glenn. "What the hell, you the pizza boy this guy was talking about?"

Glenn looked behind the bald man. There was another man with a bandanna on, pinning down somebody. Glenn resisted the urge to gasp. Pinned down on the ground was the exact same man who saved him, Merle, with a bloody lip and stained clothes. Merle saw Glenn right away, and gave him the most heated look of hatred and repulsion.

"Grab the kid, he's a witness!" The bandanna man yelled. Acting on instinct, Glenn yelped and pointed the pepper spray into the bald guy's face and sprayed. Glenn tried to block out the following sounds of pain and moans. The bald man fell to the floor, clutching his face and writhing around helplessly. Bandanna man stared at his partner, taken aback. Merle took the opportunity to knee him in the nuts. Bandanna man howled, and Merle wrestled with him until he was the one on top. He threw steady and strong punches, making bandanna man's face swollen, shattering his teeth and blood pouring from his wounds. Glenn couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" Glenn cried, "You'll kill him!" Merle slowly stopped then dramatically turned towards Glenn, his eyes narrow slits of rage.

"Yellow boy, didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" His voice was low and had a dangerous feel to it.

Shaking, Glenn picked up the pizza which he had brought that was lying on the ground. "You ordered it."

Merle suddenly yanked him by the collar and dragged him inside the house. Glenn stumbled and fell on the floor. Merle quickly shut the door, locking it tight. He glared at Glenn, snatching the pizza from his hands. He opened the box, took a look at the pizza, and then threw it onto his couch. He focused back on Glenn, who was just trembling, cowering on his knees before this dangerous man. Merle got on his knees and stared straight into Glenn's eyes. When he spoke, his breath smelled like whisky and his voice was laced with poison.

"Yellow boy, I am going to kill you. I am going to murder you. I'm going to chop you up into little pieces, then make some sushi out of your organs and sell it to other chinks. I told you not to cross my path, didn't I? Now you're going-"

Glenn screamed and whacked him in the head with the pepper spray. Merle didn't even wince at the hit, just chuckled. He grabbed Glenn's wrist. "You really think that that'll stop me?"

"What's your problem?!" Glenn screamed, "I fucking saved you! Show some gratitude! Some respect!" _Holy shit, I didn't just say that!_

Merle's eyes lighted up with fire. "You got some big balls for an Asian man, didn't your parents teach you to keep your mouth shut?"

"My parent's threw me out of the house!" Glenn said acidly.

Merle rolled his eyes coldly. "You weren't living up to their expectations or something?"

"The police caught me with some drugs in my backpack, but my parent's bailed me out. They kicked me out of the house."

"Drugs?" Merle's grip on his wrist got looser. "Are you a dealer?"

"N-No, someone must've just snuck them into my bag, that's all!"

Merle frowned, looking thoughtful. "Tell me chink, you good at chemistry?"

"What? Uh, yeah. Before I was studying to be a chemist in university before my parents kicked me out. Why?"

Merle suddenly laughed, scaring Glenn. Why was this man laughing? What's going through his mind right now?

"This is some good luck for me!" Merle hooted. "Hey Asia, you ever seen that show with the old geezer chemistry teacher that starts cooking meth with his student?"

Glenn shook his head, not liking the direction of the conversation.

"Since you're smart as hell, I'm going to offer you something. You cook me some meth, and I'll deal it. Then we split the money!"

Glenn raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you'd give me money? You could be lying for all I know."

"Don't question me, I'm giving you my word! Right now, I'll give you half the money!"

"I... I can't."

"Why not?"

Glenn looked down. "It's illegal."

Merle burst into another fit of laughter. Glenn felt rage bubble inside of him. "Well 'm sorry for being a goody-two shoe!" He broke free from Merle's grip and strode towards the door,

"Where do you think you're going?" Merle called after him, his laughter subsided.

"I'm going home!"

"Back into that alley?" Merle scoffed. "That ain't no home."

"It's all I fucking have!" Glenn screamed with intensity, surprising the shit out of Merle. "I'm a disgrace to my family because of drugs! Of course I don't ever want to work with drugs ever in my life! All I have right now is a lousy job delivering pizzas to racist white supremacist assholes like you! You're the biggest douche bag I've ever met! Why the hell did you save me back there? What's wrong with you? You're the stupidest son-of-a-bitch I ever met!"

Glenn panted, his outburst leaving him with no breath. Merle's face was unreadable. He walked over to Glenn. Glenn looked away, waiting to be punched or kicked or stabbed. But Merle didn't. He just crossed his arms and examined Glenn carefully.

"Like I said, you got balls." The thing that happened next surprised Glenn so much that the moment would surely be etched into his mind forever. Merle gave him an actual genuine smile. Not an evil grin or a mocking smirk, but an actual real non-threatening smile. Glenn stared, speechless.

"How about this? You help me make meth, I let you stay in the basement. We'll... share. This house."

Glenn's mind went numb for a moment. _This asshole... is inviting me to live with him?_

"B-But, I thought you hated me, you're mean and vicious and cocky and hate my kind... Why are you doing this?"

Merle shrugged. "I said you got balls, and I like a guy like that. Plus I needed an Asian around the house anyway. You'll clean up all this shit in no time. But seriously, "Merle said quickly, noticing Glenn's scowl, "You ain't half bad for an Asian boy, you and me, in the drug business! We'll be unstoppable! We'll be like Walt and Jesse, kicking the asses of our competition!"

"Walt and Jesse?" Glenn asked.

"Never mind that. Just join up with me kid and you won't have to live in that alley no more."

Glenn hesitated. On one hand he can join up with this unpredictable dangerous man and live with him and enter the terrifying world of drugs and meth, and on the other hand he can continue living on the streets and continue struggling for money. Glenn sighed. He knew what he would rather do.

"Okay, I'll join you."

* * *

A year has passed since Glenn joined Merle in his drug trade business. The beginning was rough, Merle brought him to random locations and had him cook there. He said cooking in the house or anywhere near-by is like asking to be caught. At first, Glenn felt utterly stupid because he felt like he couldn't do it. Cooking meth was hard and dangerous. One mistake could be fatal to their health. But when Glenn showed Merle what he had cooked, Merle was ecstatic. He said it was the best he ever saw, like pure glass.

Merle wasn't too bad to be around. Sure, he was wild sometimes and could be a jerk, but Glenn was used to it by now. Besides, Merle has a nicer side to him, a rough, ugly but awkwardly nice side.

There were many occasions were Glenn and Merle was in some deep shit, whether it was with the police or desperate customers or other dealers. Merle had taught Glenn how to shoot and properly utilize a gun, in case of a situation like this. There were many shootings that Glenn and Merle were involved, and there situations were Glenn had to kill in order to survive. At first Glenn was completely terrified and disgusted with himself, that he could just take another person's life so easily, but surprisingly, Merle comforted him. Well, if comforting someone was telling them to stop being a pansy, then yes, Merle comforted him. But over time, Glenn got used to it, to a point where he felt like it was the right thing to do. These other dealers were going to kill him, it all came down to a choice, shoot or be shot at, kill or die.

But they didn't just shoot people and run away, there were times where running was the only option, getting the fuck away. That was where Glenn was more comfortable. Running away was Glenn's speciality, and even if it was cowardly, it was an option and it would help them live. Merle wasn't very keen on the idea of retreating from battle, but Glenn knew that they couldn't fight a lost battle. Glenn knew every escape route, every shortcut, every dead end and pathway in Atlanta, and he prided himself of that.

Glenn and Merle together, it was actual a good combination. You got the smart fast cook and the tough strong dealer, working together. They balanced each other, they kept each other from being caught from the police.

The house that Glenn and Merle share, it was cleaner now, thanks to Glenn. Glenn grudgingly took the role of cleaning the house, seeing how Merle was such a slob. Glenn was just finished the dishes when Merle came in.

"Yo yellow! Guess what I got?"

"What?"

"I got us some tequila! Let's get drunk!"

Glenn rolled his eyes. "I don't drink."

Merle pouted. "Are you a fucking baby? You never got drunk before? Well I'm going to change that!" He pulled out a bottle. "Tonight we're going to drink!"

"No, I'm good." Glenn washed his hands and began walking to his room in the basement when Merle grabbed his wrist.

"You are such a wimp! One drink won't hurt! Come on! You still living by your morals? You broke most of them already, might as well break all of them!"

_Well... He's got a point._ "Fine." Glenn muttered. "But just one, all right?"

Merle smirked, "All right then."

So Glenn took a bottle. Then he took another. And another. Glenn didn't know what he was missing out on, the tequila was fantastic! Soon Glenn was fully intoxicated and the tequila was all gone. He hiccupped.

"Damn... That was great!" Glenn said.

"Hell yeah! Didn't I say it was? I said it was! I said it!" Merle boasted.

"Yes you so did say it was!" Glenn chuckled.

"Look at your face!" Merle squealed. "It's darker! It's red! China boy's got a red face!"

"Shut up, you piece of white trash." Glenn hiccupped again.

"Don't make me come over there and hurt you."

"I'll come over and hurt you!" Glenn retorted. He got up from his chair, trying to stand, but he felt like his legs were rubber. In a matter of moments he was down on the ground. Merle laughed his ass off. Glenn huffed.

"Fuck you Merle, I'm out of here." Glenn tried to get up, but in his drunken state he couldn't. Merle snickered, wobbling beside Glenn.

"Hold on Korea, I'll pick you up." Merle's big rough hands grabbed Glenn by the waist and slung him over his shoulder like a bag.

Glenn let himself be taken away from Merle. Glenn giggled. "Why are you laughing red boy? Merle asked.

"You're like my prince! Carrying me to bed!" Glenn squeaked. "But the prince doesn't usually carry the princess like this. I'm staring at your ass! Your ass!"

Merle half laughed, half growled. "I ain't no prince." He slurred. "I'm a mother fucking beast."

Glenn was suddenly flipped onto the bed. "This isn't my room! We're lost!" Glenn wailed.

"It's my room." Merle said. "And we're not lost, we're where I want to be."

Before Glenn could respond Merle's lips connected with his own. Merle tasted like tequila, which Glenn loved so much. He grabbed onto Merle's shoulders and returned the kiss. Their mouths opened and their tongues danced together, wet and sloppy. Glenn moaned as Merle's teeth grazed his tongue, gnawing gently. _What a turn-on._

Merle hastily broke away, the drool dripping from both of their mouths. A predatory gleam shone in Merle's eyes. Merle began kissing and nipping at Glenn's neck, making the younger male moan, clutching Merle harder. Merle clumsily took off Glenn's shirt. Immediately hands brushed his stomach and his chest. When Merle hit a nipple, Glenn yelped.

Merle smirked. As he toyed with his nipples, flicking at them and sucking them. Glenn panted an erection growing in his pants. He could feel Merle harden up against him. Hastily, Glenn's hand cupped Merle's dick. It felt hard, and was way bigger then Glenn's. Merle lurched forward, taken by surprise that Glenn cupped him, but he regained his composure.

"Horny little boy. Merle's going to give it to you good tonight." His voice was throaty and deep. Merle stopped with playing with the nipples and began taking off Glenn's pants. While doing that, Glenn tore off Merle's shirt and explored Merle's upper body. He wasn't hairy like most men, he was clean. His skin was rough though. Glenn flicked a nipple, causing Merle to grunt. Glenn smiled, he pleasured Merle!

"All right Korea, you asked for it." Glenn had no pants on, thanks to Merle. Merle dipped his head and licked the side of Glenn's dick. Glenn all but screamed when the wet muscle made contact. Merle laughed, grasping his balls. "You liked that?"

"More!" Glenn whimpered. "Damn Merle, I need more!"

"Of course you do!" Merle responded and in seconds he had the entire thing in his mouth. Glenn shrieked in delight, running his hands through Merles short gray hair. Merle bobbed up and down, his tinge swishing around his dick. Glenn felt as if he were going to explode.

"M-Merle... I'm going to... I'm going to..."

Like a button, Merle pushed on Glenn's balls. Glenn shrieked, and released so suddenly into Merle's mouth. Glenn watched as Merle gulped it down quite easily. Merle lifted his head to meet Glenn's eyes.

"Badass Merle!" Glenn squealed. "But you got a little something on your face..." Glenn grabbed Merle by the chin. He wiped off some cum drops on his face, letting the drops rest on his fingers. Merle took hold of Glenn's hand and sucked his fingers. Glenn mewled in pleasure as Merle sucked the cum off his fingers.

"Taste like tequila." Merle smirked. He gave Glenn a quick peck on the cheek and went back down to Glenn's crotch.

"You a virgin?" Merle asked.

"I've done it with girls but never a guy." Glenn slurred.

"Same here, red boy." Merle laughed a bit as he entered a finger into Glenn's ass. Glenn gasped, "Oh shit Merle!"

Merle chuckled. "Tight as hell!" He ruthlessly entered another finger, scissoring inside of him. It was a bit painful, but very enjoyable, it felt so hot so warm...

"Damn Merle..." Glenn moaned. Merle smirked again as a third finger entered him. Glenn was squinting, feeling the need to explode again.

"Merle..." Glenn began, but as soon as he said the words Merle immediately stopped and took the finger out.

"Merle? Why'd you stop?"

A zipping noise was heard. Glenn couldn't see, but he could damn well fell what was happening! Merle entered Glenn slowly, cautiously. Glenn grunted the feeling a bit painful. "Relax Glenn." Merle said in a sexy low voice. Glenn shivered. Merle rarely said his real name, usually there were just racist nicknames, so hearing him so his name made Glenn smile a bit.

"So fucking hot and tight, you're something." Merle muttered. Merle stayed still for a moment, making Glenn feel a bit frustrated.

"Move." Glenn pleaded, "For fuck's sake Merle move!"

"I was planning to do so." Merle said coolly. He slowly began thrusting, and then began to build momentum, getting deeper and faster each thrust. Glenn moaned in pleasure. When Merle hit the sweet spot inside of Glenn, Glenn completely lost it. Stars blurred his vision and immense amount of delight roared in his mind. He swung his head backwards, "MERLE! Yes! Again! Again! More!"

"Say my name China boy! Say my name!" Merle hooted, looking amused. Glenn complied with his request.

"Merle more! Merle! Merle!" Glenn chanted his name until his throat felt dry. Unable to hold it in, Glenn whipped his head backwards and cum splashed onto the bed and on Glenn's chest and stomach. Merle gawked at the sight, his eyes bugging out before he too came deep in Glenn's tight ass. He pulled himself out, panting. Seeing the cum trail on Glenn's upper body, Merle's tongue lolled out of his mouth and licked up all the cum like a vacuum. He then kissed Glenn fiercely on the lips, both of them battling with their tongues for dominance.

Finally exhausted, Merle collapsed onto Glenn's chest. "You are sooo fucking hot." Merle drawled, snuggling into Glenn's chest.

"You too." Glenn mumbled, running his fingers through his hair again. Within seconds, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Glenn woke up with a raging headache. He groaned, putting a hand to his forehead. _What the hell happened last night? _He wondered, his memory hazy.

His eyes widened as he suddenly recalled last night's events, the tequila, Merle, the bed, the pleasure... Glenn put a hand to his mouth, _No fucking way... I had sex... with Merle Dixon?_

Merle was nowhere in sight, not on the bed or in the room. His head fuzzy with exhaustion and drunken pain, Glenn gathered his crumpled clothes from off the floor and put them on. Merle was probably awake, considering his clothes weren't on the floor anymore. A terrible sense of foreboding filled Glenn up, Merle probably wasn't happy, Glenn wouldn't be surprised if he came at him with a knife. With that said, Glenn knew he couldn't leave this room defenceless. Glenn scoured through Merle's room, but surprisingly, there weren't any weapons, or at least, none that Glenn could find.

A door opened behind Glenn. Glenn gasped and put his arms up to cover his face and closed his eyes, waiting for some sort of attack. But it never came. Instead, he heard something heavy slam onto the floor. Glenn opened one eye. His backpack lay on the ground. Merle had his arms crossed. He was fully clothed and had a stubborn look on his face. "Get out."

"Wh-What?"

"Get the fuck out of here." Merle's voice wasn't the fiery rage Glenn usually saw, it was a cold icy anger, and it scared Glenn to see Merle that way.

"M-Merle, please... Don't do this..." Glenn begged feebly. Merle just shook his head, looking at Glenn with cold eyes.

"Get the hell out of here! I never want to see your face again!" Merle shouted angrily. Glenn flashbacked to his father, throwing a book at Glenn.

"_Get the hell out of here! I never want to see your face anywhere near here again!"_

Tears threatened to well up in Glenn's eyes, but he blinked them aside. Without another word or glance at Merle he picked up the bag and walked out of the house.

* * *

Soon after Glenn was thrown out of Merle's house the apocalypse began. Glenn tried to find Mark or Gary but when he did... It was already too late.

Glenn met up with Andrea and Amy first, saving the pair from a walker. They introduced him to Dale Horvath, and together they travelled in the R.V. At first they drove around Atlanta, looking for the fabled safe zone, but by the time they got there walkers were swarming all over the place. As they drove out of the city, they met up with Shane Walsh, Lori and Carl Grimes, and the Peletier family. They found a nice spot in an abandoned quarry site and settled down there. For a moment, it felt normal, well, as normal as a zombie apocalypse could feel. Glenn felt like he was an asset to the group, going into the city and scavenging for supplies. Survivors came and the group got bigger. It seemed like life was good.

Then one day, the world gone to shit, just got shittier.

Merle. He was back. When Glenn saw him strut into camp with his younger brother Daryl Dixon, Glenn was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to react? Act like they were stranger and forget their shared history as drug dealers?

When Merle noticed Glenn, he gave him a look, an odd look, a look that Glenn couldn't decipher.

Glenn wanted to so badly talk to Merle, to set things right with him, but he was just so afraid, afraid of Merle, how he'd react. Glenn genuinely missed him, his racial nicknames, his rough, well-disguised kindness, Glenn missed it.

When Merle was left behind in Atlanta, Glenn was as upset as Daryl was. At first he didn't want to go back and find him, he'd rather forget about Merle, but Glenn still tried to live to his morals, and he couldn't leave Merle for the dead.

Merle's hand truly horrified him. Glenn was terrified, not by the sight, but at the thought of Merle. Where was he? Was he dying slowly? Was he safe? The thoughts spun around and around in his head.

When their expedition ended with no Merle, Glenn was disappointed, fearful, angry and regretful, all at once. He was disappointed that they didn't find Merle, fearful because he might be dead, angry at himself for not even talking to him and regretful because he regretted for not even attempting to talk to him. Glenn felt depressed. He missed Merle, he was worried about him, even if he was a tough asshole.

At the highway, when the walkers swarmed around them, Glenn drove off on his own. He's been feeling so depressed lately. At the CDC, while they were all drinking Glenn found a bottle of tequila. Memories of that fateful night replayed in Glenn's head.

_I want to see how red your face can get."_ That was Daryl who said that, handing him the tequila. Fuck, did Daryl remind him of Merle, Daryl was nicer then Merle, but also more isolated, lonelier. Glenn drank lots that night, the tequila reminding him of the taste of Merle's lips, but it didn't soothe the pain in Glenn's stomach. No, it just gave him a horrible hangover in the morning.

After the CDC exploded, Glenn felt nothing. He just felt empty inside. The regret and pain of not knowing Merle's fate made Glenn feel so empty. Glenn realized then his true feelings for Merle.

It was love.

It shocked Glenn at first, to realize he was in love with the older man, but he soon accepted it.

As Glenn drove away from the walkers, that empty feeling inside of him clawed at his heart. He had no one who truly cared for him back at camp. Glenn just felt so alone, so afraid, and so disgusting. He left Merle. He ditched him in the city full of walkers. He had to pay for his sins.

Glenn grunted, sobs heaving from his chest as he drove. Shaking he violently swerved the car to the side. The car rolled down the hillside, crumpling up against the terrain. Glenn caught a glimpse of a large wide oak in the car's way. He closed his eyes and waited for death.

* * *

Glenn was in a bed, lying down. How he got there was beyond his understanding. There was an aching pain on his forehead. He stifled an exhausted sigh. _I didn't die. Great. _He tried to lift his hand to apply pressure to it, but a rough hand entangled itself in his, preventing him from doing so.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, it's just make it worse."

He gawked for a moment, identifying the person in front of him. It was an older man with short gray hair and a smirk plastered on his lips. He gulped, his entire mind frozen. Merle! _He's alive! But why is he helping me? He's supposed to hate me!_

"I'm probably the last person you'd want to see, huh?" Merle laughed, not letting go of his hand.

He sat up, ignoring the pain. "Easy now, don't hurt yourself again. What were you thinking, driving like that you dumbass? You shouldn't zigzag like that on the road, but you can't help it, can you?" A racial remark. Just like the old days.

He didn't respond, just stared down at the wooden floor. _This is a dream, a dream before death! That's what this is, none of this is real right now..._

"You pissed at me?" Merle asked. Merle shook his head, as if regretting those words. "Of course you'd be pissed at me, wouldn't you? Hell, aren't we both pissed off at each other?"

"Why'd you save me? Aren't we on bad terms right now? I mean, I left you. I'm sorry I did, but, wouldn't you be angry?"

"We were on bad terms I guess." Merle admitted, "And I was pretty pissed off at you. But being away from you so long made me realizes how much of a douche bag I've been all this time. I took out my anger out the wrong way, and it cost me this," He waved his stump-of-a-hand in front of Glenn's face, which made him gasp and grip the Merle's hand harder. "And it cost me you. So here I am. I admit, I'm a douche bag, a dick, an asshole, dumb-as-shit, a-"

"Stop it!" Glenn said. Merle looked at him warily. "It's my fault for ignoring you, if we just talked, maybe things would've been better, and maybe we wouldn't have lost so much. It's my fault, for making you do what you did, and now it cost you-"

"It doesn't matter!" Merle insisted. "You know what? Screw the sentimental crap, I fucking love you." The other guy said suddenly and kissed him straight on the lips. At first it was a shock to him, but he soon got into it moaned out his name and wrapped his arms around his neck in a frenzy of passion.

Glenn broke away, panting. _Am I really dreaming? This feels too real... But..._

"Something wrong yellow boy? You got a problem or something?"

"Punch me."

"What?"

"Punch me."

"Why in the fucking hell would I punch you?"

"This is dream, isn't it?" Glenn whimpered, "A dream before I die, something I want to see before I die."

Merle laughed, "Damn, you hit your head hard! You are the stupidest Asian I ever known! This ain't a dream Glenn."

Glenn looked back to the ground, totally confused. "So... this is real? This is happening right now?"

"No shit this is happening Sherlock!" Merle paused. "I'm going to ask you a question, and you're not going to give me a stupid answer. Okay?"

Glenn weakly nodded.

"I saw you before you crashed. Your car just randomly swerved off the road and rolled down the hill and hit a tree. You're lucky you survived, but what happened? Did the car screw up or something?"

Glenn gulped, how could he respond to this? Glenn knew how much he sucked at lying, one time he was playing with Mark and Gary some poker, and he kept losing because he couldn't even keep a straight poker face on! What can he say to Merle?

"What happened Glenn?" Merle asked. Merle used his real name, this was a sign of how serious he was. _What should I say?_

"Glenn, you answer me." Merle said, his voice getting a bit angry. Glenn looked away. A tear fought its way out of his eye and it slid silently down his cheek. Merle noticed it.

"Glenn... Don't tell me... Did you want to crash?"

Glenn felt like his insides were being ripped out. His shoulders shook as he cried, droplets falling from his face. "I'm sorry!" Glenn sniffed, "I was just, and I was so worried about you! It was my entire fault you went missing and I was all alone so I... I..."

"You're a dumbass."

Glenn stopped sniveling and stared in shock at Merle. Merle continued. "You really think I'd die that easily? You really think this entire mess was entirely your fault? You think no one would've missed you if you died in a ditch? It ain't your fault, so stop blaming yourself. You hear me?"

"... Yeah." Glenn murmured. "It's just... I'm sorry."

"Cut the sentimental crap." Merle scoffed. "From now on, you're my property, you hear me?"

"Okay..." Glenn mumbled, not liking the idea of being one's 'property.'

"I'm going to get a first-aid kit, and you're going to sit there and stay, all right?" Without waiting for an answer Merle got up. He hesitated a bit before giving Glenn a quick peck on the forehead before dashing away. Glenn stared after him, amazed. Merle had really changed, but Glenn didn't mind too much, he was just so overwhelmed to see him alive again.

* * *

"Move your ass!" Merle roared at Glenn. It had been a day or so since Glenn's accident. Glenn was healing thankfully, and he and Merle were planning to find Rick and the others and join them again. But then walkers were coming out of the woods, at least five or six. Merle, with his rifle out of ammo and just a baseball bat, shoved Glenn out the door. Glenn staggered out, his head still throbbing from pain.

"Run."

"What!?" Glenn cried.

"Get the hell out of here!" Merle yelled. "I'll distract them! Go hid in a bush or something! You're not in fighting shape!"

"I can't just leave you! Not after I found you!" Glenn argued, letting panic and fear edge his voice.

"Glenn." Merle grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "It's only a few walkers. I can kill them. You know that. Run the hell away from here and wait for me. You hear me yellow boy?"

Glenn gave him a pained look, but he nodded. "I understand." He said softly. "Don't you fucking die Merle."

"Who are you talking to right now?" Merle joked. Glenn smiled and started limping away.

"Don't forget Korea, you're my property!"

Glenn yelped a response and looked back, but that's when he saw the walkers. Glenn felt himself go numb. There were more walkers! There were about twenty at least! Even if Merle's tough, could take them all on? Glenn shivered, wanting to go back.

"Run away!" Merle roared again. Glenn caught sight of him running before he disappeared from view. Dread slithered up his spine, but Glenn continued to waddle away from the scene. As he continued limping and worrying about Merle, he didn't notice the large root below him. Glenn squeaked as he tripped and felt pain when his head hit the sturdy oak tree. Memories evaporated from his mind, until his head was empty.

* * *

Glenn slowly woke up from his memory dream. He was shaking by the end of it. That was the story. The giant piece of the puzzle that was missing. Merle Dixon and Glenn were together. Glenn helped him deal drugs. They had sex together. Glenn tried to commit suicide. Merle was alive and saved him. The last time Glenn saw Merle he was leading a pack of zombies away from him.

"Holy shit..." Glenn moaned, burying his head in his pillow. All of these memories, these events, his whole life, it was so shitty, so horrible, even more so if Merle was truly dead this time.

Glenn would rather forget all of this again, forget his life, at least then, he'd be more at peace with himself.

* * *

Haha, did anyone get my 'Breaking Bad' reference? (I don't own Breaking Bad) Just felt like adding that because I love that show :)

I don't know if I made Merle sound like himself and all, I'm sorry if he isn't like his character on the show, but I did try and struggled a bit with Merle :/

Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I hope to update soon! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Two days and two chapters? How lucky or you guys! :p Okay, but seriously, the reason why I finished this chapter a little earlier was becaue of thie one review by Sunshine-aki and she said how she's unsure how this is going to be DarylxGlenn if Merle's in the way, which I totally understand, it is confusing now, so I posted early so I could clear up all that confusion! This will be DarylxGlenn, I promise you! ;) And sorry if I singled you out Sunshine-aki, didn't feel like doing that private message thing, sorry :/

So... Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead

* * *

Chapter 10

_Stupid kid, running off into the forest! Walkers could be around, and if he was trying to escape me I could easily track him! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

In truth, Daryl was pretty shaken up, He still couldn't picture Merle and Glenn, together. It was the last thing Daryl would've expected, especially from Merle. Merle, the racist, superior white attitude, arrogant, cocky, rude, tough, stupid, well you get the picture, with the nice little Asian boy? Daryl shook his head. It couldn't be possible.

Then again, Glenn wouldn't make this up, he had no reason to. And Glenn had never ever mentioned Merle at all. Even before his amnesia, Merle and Glenn acted like they were strangers. Sure, he caught Merle staring at Glenn, but Daryl just assumed it was because he wasn't white.

Cursing out loud, he followed Glenn's tracks back to camp, where it led straight to his tent.

"Glenn?" Daryl ran up to his tent and poked his head inside. Glenn was curled up in a little ball, sleeping. _Are you kidding me? He tells me about Merle, rejects me, then goes to take a fucking nap?_

"Daryl?"

"WHAT?!" Daryl, in all his rage, confusion, and heartache, lashed out all his emotions on a poor confused Carol. She looked appalled, stepping backwards. Daryl instantly regretted it. Sure, he was annoyed with Carol from time to time and she kept following him around like a lost dog, but Daryl didn't necessarily hate her. She was just too nosy.

"Sorry about that." Daryl lamely apologized.

Carol just gave him a soft smile. "No, it's okay." She looked over to the sleeping Glenn. "Are you two having any problems? Is it because of Dale's death? Is he still taking it hard?"

"Well, yeah, but it's more than that." Daryl said. Although Daryl wasn't the kind of the guy to talk about feelings and crap, what happened really disturbed him, and maybe talking might actually help. Besides, Carol kept on bugging him if she could repay him for being nice to Sophia, this was one way.

"Follow me." Daryl said in a low voice, not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation. Carol's eyes gleamed with curiosity as he led her to the far side of camp to his tent, where it was nearly isolated.

"Well, what is it?" Carol asked.

Daryl paused, unsure how to start, and then he decided to just be blunt with her. It seemed like the best way to go.

"I kissed Glenn." He started, making Carol gasp and put a hand to her mouth to silence herself, her cheeks rosy. Daryl chose to ignore and not react to that. "At first, he seemed to like it, but then he remembered that... He and Merle were... Well... Together."

Carol frowned, looking at Glenn's tent then to Daryl. "Merle? Your brother? Isn't he a little, well, not to be rude or anything, but..."

"I know!" Daryl cut in. "It's hard to believe, but Korea seemed pretty sure of himself. He said that he was the one who helped him at the cabin! So now he doesn't want me around any more, because of Merle!"

"But wait," Carol said, "If he was helping Glenn at the cabin, why did you find him all alone? Was there any trace of Merle?

Daryl thought back to when he first found Glenn, the two sets of footprints he saw that split up. Was one of them Merle? And he did remember seeing other prints, walkers?

"I saw tracks two set of tracks, and some walker tracks too." Daryl said slowly.

Carol nodded, and then said timidly "Well, he has to be telling the truth, you know? It kind of makes sense, and he wouldn't lie about something like this, right?"

Daryl just nodded bleakly. "So if this is all true, then how am I going to get Glenn back? I mean, he seemed to have liked me before he remembered..."

"Well, it's mostly up to Glenn." Carol answered. "He'll choose who he loves more."

"How's that supposed to help me? You're a woman, aren't woman all into this romance shit and stuff? What do they do in those cheesy chick flicks of yours?"

Carol stiffened by Daryl's sudden little outburst, but then she relaxed again, smiling. "You really love Glenn, don't you?"

Daryl felt his ears burn. "Shut up, just tell me already what to do." He grumbled.

"Well," Carol said warmly, "I guess what you can do is prove to Glenn that you're better then Merle for him, show him you care. Plus," Carol added, "Since Merle isn't around right now, you can win him over easily, right?"

"Hey yeah." Daryl murmured, realizing his advantage. With Merle absent right now, Daryl could persuade Glenn that he's better! The question is, how?

* * *

The next day, Daryl had been trying to get Glenn's attention, but the Asian was doing everything he could to avoid interacting with Daryl as much as possible. When Daryl asked him to go hunting, he quickly made the excuse that he was going on a supply run with T-Dog that would probably take around an hour or two. When Glenn came back, he immediately went with Shane to help him get some water from a near-by lake. And because Daryl couldn't just wait in camp for Glenn, he had to go hunting by himself. When he came back, Glenn wasn't around. Rick told him that he and Andrea were just doing a perimeter check. And later in the evening, Daryl and Rick were supposed to let Randall loose. If Glenn took too long with that perimeter check, then Daryl would be gone with Rick! Daryl wanted to kick the smartass China boy in the balls, he thinks that he can escape Daryl that easily?

When Glenn finally came back with Andrea, just an hour or so before Daryl had to leave with Rick, Daryl stood up from where he was sitting. Glenn, noticing him right away, scampered swiftly to his tent, but Daryl but him to it.

"Not so fast, you little chink." Daryl hissed. Glenn gulped, sweat rolling down his face.

"D-Daryl, I... I..."

"Oh hell no, Randall's missing!"

Daryl and Glenn looked up, shocked by the sudden statement. T-Dog had opened the trunk to where they locked Randall up. It was empty. Glenn took advantage of the situation to escape Daryl. Daryl growled as Glenn went over and his himself from Daryl, standing behind Rick and Lori. Extremely pissed off, Daryl marched over to Randall's car trunk.

"What happened here?" Rick questioned.

"I just opened it and he was gone!" T-Dog said.

"Where was the key to the trunk?" Rick asked.

"Just where we always left it, in the drawer of the R.V."

"Was there any other way he could've escaped?"

"No, there couldn't be, it was sealed off tightly."

Daryl scowled, of all the shitty luck, he had the shittiest. Just when he had finally cornered Asia, Randall goes off and disappears. _If I ever find him, I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch!_

"RICK! RICK!"

Everyone turned their head. Shane was walking out of the forest. A collective gasp arose from the group, Shane's nose bled, red liquid seeping down his cheeks and lips.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!" Shane angrily informed.

Rick face hardened. "Daryl, Glenn, I want you two to come with us, T-Dog, get everyone together and let no one leave the campgrounds."

"Wait, but you don't know what's out there! You could get hurt!' Carol fretted. "Besides, wasn't that the plan? To just let him go?"

"We're supposed to let him go far away from here, not on our front step with a gun!" Rick informed her. Shane took T-Dog's pistol.

"Let's go!" Rick motioned the group of himself, Shane, Daryl and Glenn to go into the woods. Suddenly Daryl brightened up a bit, maybe his luck wasn't so shitty after all.

Rick let Daryl take over and Daryl began looking for any sign of Randall. He felt frustrated when he found nothing. Daryl began feeling a little skeptical of Shane's story.

"I can't find nothing." Daryl reported. He glanced at Shane, "The kid weighs like a buck, soaking wet and you tell us that he got the jump on you?"

"Well I say a rock pretty much evens those odds, wouldn't you?" Shane retorted darkly.

"Calm down now." Rick got in between them.

"Look, there's no use finding him like this, why don't we pair up and search for him?" Shane suggested. Rick didn't look too keen on the idea, but agreed anyways.

"All right then, Shane and I will go this way, Daryl and Glenn you go that way, and remember to watch other's back, Randall's not the only threat out there."

Daryl barely heard the rest of Rick's sentence. As soon as he paired up Daryl and Glenn together, raw excitement filled him up. And the best thing was Glenn had no way of squirming out of this.

The pair began walking through the forest, an awkward silence hanging in the air. Darkness began to take over the light as the forest got dimmer. Daryl never felt more stupid in his life. Here he was, with the opportunity to finally talk to Chinaman, but now he had nothing to say, or at the very least, couldn't think of anything to say.

"Daryl... There are tracks over here." Glenn's quiet but tense voice made Daryl snap out of his trance. He was right, there were tracks.

"Didn't notice." Daryl murmured.

Glenn gave him an upset look. "I know that we're kind of... awkward right now, but you got to focus Daryl."

Daryl clenched his fist, turning angry. He breathed, not letting it get the best of him.

"Let me ask you something." Daryl said. Glenn looked warily at him.

"Can you tell me your entire story about Merle?"

Glenn's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why?"

"You want me to focus? Then tell me the story, Short Round!"

Glenn but his lip, looking away, unsure what to do.

"Well?" Daryl asked, "Do I need to force it out of you?"

"No!" Glenn shook his head, "No, you have the right to know, I guess." He exhaled putting a hand on his forehead .He looked up. "Everything?"

"Yeah, everything!"

Glenn groaned dejectedly. "You know how my parents kicked me out because they found drugs in my bag, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, I was living on the streets for awhile after that. I was being mugged when Merle saved him. He told me that he thought I was one of his friends, Rob? Anyways, when he realized I wasn't white, he never wanted to see me again and threatened me. A few days later, I'm delivering a pizza and I find Merle getting beaten up. I spray this guy with pepper spray and Merle beats the shit out of the other guy. He then threatens to kill me but then I told him I was homeless and that that I was kicked out of my parent's house because I had drugs. He suddenly asked me if I knew chemistry well, and I said yeah, so then he said that we could be team. I cook and he deals."

"Like Walter White and Jesse Pinkman?"

"What?"

"Never mind," Daryl shook his head, "Continue."

"Okay... So he offered me a deal, I get to stay at his place and get some money if I help him make drugs."

"Wait, you were a drug dealer?"

"No!" Glenn said, "I was just a cook! Merle was the dealer. I said that already. Anyways, we worked together for a year, and then one night, Merle came home was some tequila. We drank, and we talked and then we..." even though it was getting dark out, Daryl could see the blush that stained Glenn's cheek.

"You fucked?" Daryl asked bluntly. The startled look in Glenn's eyes confirmed it for Daryl. "Keep going." Daryl said gruffly.

"Um... So the day after that... Merle was pretty pissed at me and himself, and he told me to leave. So I left, but then this whole apocalypse thing started. So eventually I arrived at the quarry and everything was good until... You and Merle showed up. I just," Glenn paused, "I just, was kind of mortified or uncomfortable, you know? I wanted to talk to Merle, but I didn't know if he would answer. Then the whole thing in Atlanta, him going missing and his hand... Holy shit..." Glenn ran a hand through his hair. "I was just... I didn't know what to do after that. I just... broke down. I... At the highway, when the walkers flooded the place and we all drove away I... I... I crashed the car on purpose. I felt so crappy for leaving him behind I just wanted to..." Glenn sniffled as Daryl wore a horrified expression. "But Merle, he saved me. He found me and apologised to me and then there were walkers and... And Merle told me to run and he...The walkers and... I don't know!" Glenn cried, a sob in his throat, his hands wiping away the tears swelling in his eyes. "I don't even know if he's really dead this time! I mean, at least with the hand, we didn't see any living walkers! Only dead ones! But I saw! There were a lot of walkers Daryl! I don't know if he survived this time..."

Daryl instinctively went over to embrace Glenn, but Glenn pushed him away." I'd rather forget, keep having amnesia and not knowing all of this, my shitty confusing life... but I can't..." Glenn looked completely depressed over the situation.

"Glenn..." Daryl started but was cut off by a guttural inhuman roar behind him. Daryl spun around just in time to see a walker behind him, but not fast enough. Daryl yelled as it pinned him down, straddling him. Glenn gave out a terrified shriek, Daryl gasped, trying to wrestle the bastard off, but to no avail, the thing was too damn strong. Its jaws snapped, getting dangerously close to Daryl's face.

* * *

Glenn looked at the floor, unable to speak anymore. He just felt so puzzled by the whole Merle and Daryl thing and just plain miserable. How was he supposed to choose? What if Merle was alive and he chose Daryl? What if he chose Merle only to find out he was dead? Glenn just felt lost, conflicted.

Daryl suddenly yelled something, before Glenn heard a loud thump followed by snarls. Glenn shrieked. A walker had pinned Daryl to the ground, its mouth snapping at Daryl's face. Daryl grunted, feebly attempting to fend it off, but the creature didn't budge.

The memory of watching Dale die and watching Merle lure away the walkers stirred in Glenn's heart. Only this time it was Daryl. Glenn wasn't frozen as he was with Dale, nor helpless as he was with Merle. Glenn felt like he can, and he should, do something about this. Not wanting to see another person get ripped apart, especially Daryl, Glenn got out his machete and stabbed the walker in the back. The walker snarled and head butted Glenn in the stomach. He shrieked again as know he was under the walker, but the difference was, he had a machete in his hand. The walker loomed just over Glenn, red drool dripping from its mouth. Glenn forcefully pushed his machete through the walker's forehead and tried to drive it deep into its skull. The walker became weak and in seconds it collapsed onto of Glenn.

"Glenn! Glenn! Are you all right?" Daryl's voice was frantic as he pulled the walker off. Glenn got up and grabbed Daryl`s shoulders. The redneck looked at him, astonished.

"Were you bit?" Glenn demanded, looking wildly at Daryl.

"Huh?"

"DID IT BITE YOU?!" Glenn screamed, dreadful alarm flooding in his voice. Daryl gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"No, it didn't, relax." Daryl said softly, "I'm fine."

"Oh thank god..." Glenn sank to his knees, dragging Daryl with him.

"Are you all right?" Daryl asked. "One minute you were sad about Merle and hinting you didn't want me but now..."

"I like you."

"What?"

"I like you too." Glenn admitted. "This is why I want to forget, if I did, then we could be together, but Merle, I can't go with you if he's still alive, you know?" Glenn sighed. "I'm sorry Daryl, I'm really sorry, I...I..."

"Shush. It's okay." Daryl murmured. Hesitantly, Daryl tried to hug Glenn again. This time Glenn let him. Glenn sunk into Daryl's arms.

"I was scared." Glenn said softly, regaining Daryl's attention. "You were going to die like Dale, or get swarmed like Merle, I can't lose you! Not after Dale and Merle..." Glenn sniffed again. Daryl hugged him harder, putting a hand in Glenn's hair.

"I won't leave you. I swear, okay?"

Glenn suddenly stood up, breaking out of Daryl's grasp. Daryl looked stunned. He staggered to his feet, waiting for an answer.

"Daryl..." Glenn murmured, but before he could say anything, Glenn's eyes finally scanned the walker he had just killed. The clothes, the hair... No... It couldn't be...

"Glenn?" Daryl questioned him as Glenn swiftly crouched down beside the walker and lifted its head. "Holy shit." Daryl said, crouching beside Glenn. The two of them stared into the face of Randall.

* * *

I referenced Breaking Bad again :/ (I don't own it! Just to let you know :p) I'm done with the references guys, no more, I promise that too!

So, I hope that cleared up the confusion for everyone! :) See you later!


	11. Chapter 11

**Did I take too long to update? Sorry, was out of town for two weeks, couldn't write or upload or anything. :/**

**Before the story starts, just wanted to ask you guys something. (Or you can skip my rambling and just read the story, whatever -_-) I had this idea floating around in my head. It's like a prequel to this story, only no zombie apocolypse, just Merle ang Glenn and their misadventures in the wonderful world of drugs! (No but seriously, drugs are bad guys :p) Would that intrest anyone? Before the drama and zombies got between the duo, they were partners in crime, climbing to the top of the drug empire. That interest anybody? Let me know so I know if you people are interested or not! Thanks! ;)**

**So anyways... Here's chapter 11! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Did you find Randall?" T-Dog asked as soon as Daryl and Glenn re-entered camp. Everyone gathered around the two with an anxious look on their face.

"Yeah." Daryl answered, "But he was a walker." Someone gasped in the background.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Carol's soft voice asked.

"No. Funny thing is, there ain't no bite mark anywhere on him." Daryl declared.

Confusion sparked through the group. "That's impossible." Andrea breathed.

"I heard a gunshot." Carol said quietly, "Maybe it was just Rick and Shane putting down that walker. Maybe you just didn't spot the bite. It was dark after all."

"I know them, Rick or Shane wouldn't risk a gunshot and the noise, and they'd do it quietly." Lori insisted. She shook her head, looking baffled by the situation. She looked at Daryl with round, pleading eyes. "Can you please just find Rick and Shane and see what's going on?"

"Sure, no problem." Daryl murmured. He elbowed Glenn in the ribcage, taking the Asian by surprise. "You coming Short Round?

Glenn looked down at his shoes, looking a little uncomfortable. The kid's been uncomfortable ever since they broke off from the hug and found out the walker was Randall. "Well... Fine, okay." He finally said. The group seemed to pick up the tension between Daryl and Glenn and examined them with interest. Feeling smoke fueled by anger steaming out his ears, he dragged Glenn away from camp. Glenn yelped in surprise but didn't argue. When they were out of camp and deep in the forest where he was sure no one could hear them, Daryl pushed Glenn forward, giving him a heated pissed-off look.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Daryl hissed. "You trying to make it obvious there's something between us or something?"

Glenn flinched. "Sorry Daryl..." He muttered, still not meeting his eyes. That just made Daryl feel angrier at the kid. Growling, he grabbed Glenn by the collar and pushed him against the tree, their bodies rubbing against one another. Glenn looked away, sweat dripping from his forehead as he bit his lip.

"You still depressed about Merle? Is that why you're not talking to me? Not looking in my fucking eyes?" Daryl said each word slowly and darkly. Glenn gulped.

"W-Well... I... I..." Glenn fumbled with his words, his eyes darting around nervously. They suddenly focused on an object behind Daryl and widened. Immediately, he pushed Daryl off with an unexpected strength that took the redneck by surprise. Daryl staggered backwards, regained his composure, the turned around to see what made Glenn freak out. Daryl instantly face-palmed himself.

Carol stood there, her hand on her mouth and her cheeks rosy. "I was just- I was just checking on you two... I mean you two seemed like you couldn't handle yourselves and I just wanted to help or something... "She trailed off, clearly embarrassed.

"We weren't doing anything! I swear!" Glenn said frantically, waving his arms to add emphasis to his words. "We were just arguing and Daryl got a little angry, and we all know how Daryl is when he's angry, right?" He gave out an unconvincing laugh. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Relax Korea, she knows." Daryl said, scratching the back of his neck.

"What?!" Glenn gasped. "How much does she know?!"

"That we made out, that you were with Merle just that shit."

"'Just that shit'? Are you kidding me Daryl?! Why would you tell her?!" Glenn squealed.

"I don't know!" Daryl retorted. "I just did, calm your ass down."

"I didn't tell anybody!" Carol said. "And I promise you, I never will! I just wanted to check on you because you two looked so uncomfortable with each other."

Glenn slowly looked from Carol to Daryl. "So, nobody else knows? Just us three know about it?"

"Yeah." Daryl huffed. Glenn gave out a sigh of relief. Carol fidgeted.

"So you two," Carol said, "Are you okay? Your relationship, I mean. Is the problem, well, not sorted out?"

"You could say that." Glenn mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it with me?" Carol offered.

"Wait wait wait, hold on, are we really going to do this?" Daryl snarled.

Glenn and Carol looked at him. "What do you mean?" They asked in unison.

"We're going to sit here and talk about our damn feelings with her? What is she, our couple's counsellor?" Daryl scoffed. "This is stupid, and you're not even supposed to be here! Fuck off!" Daryl directed his words towards Carol. She looked at him in dismay, but nodded sadly. She walked back, looking gloomy. Glenn glared at Daryl.

"What the hell man? You didn't have to snap at her like that!"

"Whatever." Daryl said, turning his back on Glenn.

"Asshole." A hushed but hateful voice muttered behind him. Daryl whipped back around.

"What did you say?" He asked in the usual intimidating Dixon voice.

"Asshole." Glenn said it louder, more confident. A part of Daryl flickered with bewilderment. When did Chinaman grow a pair?

"You didn't have to tell her off like that, why are you like that? Pushing people away? Try to be nicer, stop being a dick!" Glenn said. His eyes suddenly lighted up, as if he just realized who he was saying it to. "Oh fuck... Uh, I'm going to find Carol!" He said quickly and ran away. Daryl watched him go, making no attempt to follow him. A lump of regret got stuck in his throat. He scolded himself mentally._ Why am I such a fucking idiot?_

Daryl didn't really know why he drove off Carol, well, maybe it had to do with the fact that she's a pain in the ass.

_Or maybe it was because you wanted to sort it out with Glenn yourself and you didn't want her around._

Yeah... Yeah that was it. That was why he did it. If he was going to talk to Glenn about this stupid love crap, then he'd only talk to Glenn about this stupid love crap. He didn't need anyone to overhear him being all sappy and nice, he had a reputation to keep, the tough and angry redneck hunter.

_But I guess I didn't have to tell her off like that, shit._ Daryl, knowing that he now owed her an apology, slowly began heading back to camp.

He was about half-way there when Rick and his son Carl ran into him. All thereof them collided with one another and fell to their knees. Daryl rubbed his head and scowled at the two male Grimes. "What the hell? What are you doing?"

"The camp's being overrun." Rick said gravely. "Everyone scattered. We're all separated, but if we're all thinking the same thing, we'll meet up at the highway."

Daryl's mind focused on one thing. Glenn. _Are you fucking kidding me? No..._

"Come on!" Rick tugged Daryl on the shoulder. "We have to go!"

Daryl shoved the former sheriff away, glaring at him. "I'm going back."

"What?!" Carl exclaimed. "You can't! That place is swarming with walkers! Even you can't just take them all out!"

"I left something important there!" Daryl told Carl.

"What, your bike? Your arrows? Glenn?"

Daryl's heart froze as Rick gave his son a flustered look. "Carl, that's not our business and you shouldn't imply stuff like that..."

"I was just saying..." Carl muttered Daryl shook himself out of his daze and just nodded at the father and son.

"I'll meet you two at the highway." Daryl promised before dashing towards camp. As he got closer and closer he could hear the noises all too clearly, throaty roars and growls and shrill and panicked screams and wails. Daryl listened to each sound carefully, wondering if it was Glenn screaming. Was it a roar of attack or a wail of fear? As these thoughts ran in circles in Daryl's mind it only made him run faster and faster, never slowing down his pace.

By the time he was at the edge of the campground walkers were swarming everywhere, hideous, rotting broken pieces of flesh roaring and clawing at the nearest living thing. Daryl spotted his pile of squirrels, surrounded by a small group of walkers nibbling at them furiously. _Well, there go my damn squirrels. Argh, focus! Find Glenn! Find Glenn!_

Daryl spotted Carol, screaming in raw fear as she was backed up against a tree with a few walkers surrounding her. She grabbed a near-by plank of wood and put herself in a defensive position, but the board trembled in her hands and you could tell Carol wasn't the athletic type.

Daryl was at a distance, but he could shoot down the walkers from his position. He raised his crossbow, and began to take aim when a the sound of an engine followed by gunshots ripped through the air. T-Dog was in the old blue pickup truck, urging Andrea to hurry up as she began shooting the walkers surrounding Carol. When they were all down, she exhaled and grinned at Carol. Carol didn't return it, all she gave was a horrified look and a screech.

"LOOK OUT!"

From Daryl's point of view, Andrea turned around and pointed the gun at the walker. With all the screams and snarls and roars plus the car engines, Daryl wasn't sure if he heard the gunshot or not. He did however, see Andrea go down, the walker collapsing on top of her. Carol screamed, her eyes beginning to stream. T-Dog rolled down the window.

"Carol! Get the fuck in here now!" He screamed. Carol shivered but nodded, running into the car and slamming the door shut. Daryl watched as the car sped away, and then looked back at Andrea's body. He gasped. _She's gone! The body disappeared! How the fuck is that possible?_

"MOVE!"

Before Daryl could react a strong force pushed him to the ground. Daryl watched in shock as Glenn stood in front of him, holding off a walker with his rifle. The walker snapped its jaws in Glenn's face, making him wince in disgust. "Help me!" Glenn choked out, his arms beginning to give. Quickly recovering from the initial shock, Daryl leapt to his feet and shot an arrow through the dead bastard's head. The walker's body went limp and fell over. Daryl rushed to Glenn.

"You all right?" Daryl asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine- Holy shit Daryl, look behind you!" Glenn shrieked and raised his rifle. Daryl whipped around and swore under his breath. "You're fucking kidding me..."

The walkers were closing in on them and with everyone gone only Glenn and Daryl were the only things they could feast on. Daryl grabbed Glenn's hand. "Let's go!" He yelled and began sprinting towards his motorcycle. Daryl hopped onto the driver's seat and revved up the engine. Glenn looked around the destroyed camp, his eyes wide and frightful before sitting behind Daryl, grasping him close and shutting his eyes. If it weren't for the walkers trying to eat them and the destruction and loss of their camp, Daryl would've made a move on the Asian. But there was no time for that, he had to get Glenn to safety first.

Daryl looked around for a possible escape route. The main exits were blocked, and walkers were getting far too close. The only good option really was to drive into the forest. Daryl could easily lose the walkers in there, but it was thick with trees and bushes. Could he actually maneuver his way through that?

"Daryl! Move! Move!" Glenn's panicked voice tore through Daryl, and he quickly made the decision. He revved up the bike and burst through, ramming over a walker. The bike didn't slow its pace down and Daryl and Glenn were soon riding through dangerous terrain. Glenn looked behind them, his grip on Daryl never loosening. He must've seen more walkers because he tightened his grip on Daryl and said frantically, "Faster Daryl! Faster!"

"If I go too fast the bike will flip or we'll trip over something! Don't worry, we'll just lose them in the woods. This forest is big and the noise echoes around here, they won't find us too easily!"

Glenn gave him a look of uncertainty but just nodded and looked back again, watching the walkers slowly disappear in the distance. Suddenly Daryl spotted a fallen log right in front of them. It was too big to just run over, and there weren't anything he could use for a ramp to jump over it. "Crap!" Daryl swore and he turned to the right, hard. The bike skidded up leaves and squealed loudly. It rammed itself into a tree, knocking Daryl and Glenn right off the seat. The both landed roughly on the ground, but the fallen leaves broke their fall.

"Stupid fucking damn tree!" Daryl hissed, holding his head. Daryl had a few cuts and a bruise on his arm, but nothing serious. Daryl glanced at Glenn, who was sitting up and groaning. "You all right Korea?"

"I'm fine." He muttered. He picked up his baseball cap that flew from his head when they crashed and put back on his head. He then looked at Daryl's motorcycle. "Damn, is it okay?"

Daryl got to his feet and examined it carefully. Beside a few dents, the bike didn't seem injured. Daryl put his hand on the throttle and tried to start it up, but it jammed.

"Stupid fucking damn bike!" Daryl swore, "It's fucking jammed!"

"You can't fix it?" Glenn asked.

"I just ride it, I don't actually know how to fix it and shit. Even if I did, I don't got no tools on me right now."

"I'll fix it." Glenn said. Daryl gave him a disbelieving snort, so Glenn quickly said "Dale taught me about fixing the R.V, and Merle taught me about his bike so this shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Merle taught you stuff?" Daryl huffed.

Glenn's eyes widened at his mistake, "Daryl..."

Moans could be heard in the distance. "We have to go, the walkers will catch up to us." Daryl said.

Daryl and Glenn started to walk away, towards the highway. Daryl was dragging his back along with them. Glenn offered to help him but Daryl just shook his head and did it himself. Because of the bike's weight, Daryl was slower and he was getting more tired. As Daryl just tried to ignored the weariness the pulsed though his bones, he couldn't hide it from Glenn.

"Stop." Glenn commanded. "You can't do this anymore. The cabin has some tools in it." Glenn suddenly looked awkward as he brought up the cabin. He fidgeted as he continued, "I mean, we can go there if you want, not going there is fine..."

"Let's go there." Daryl said. Glenn smiled gratefully and gently took the bike from Daryl's hands.

"I'm sorry about my outburst back there, where I called you an asshole and stuff. That wasn't fair of me." Glenn apologized softly.

"Naw, it was my fault for snapping in the first place." Daryl said. "I should be the apologizing." Daryl waited for Glenn to speak, but no words came out. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"I'm waiting for that apology." Glenn teased. Daryl smirked.

"I'm sorry. Are you happy now Chinaman?"

"Maybe." Glenn said, he paused. "What about Merle? And us? What do we do about that?" Glenn asked, his voice clearly troubled by the whole matter.

Daryl looked down, also confused about the situation with Merle. "I don't know." Daryl finally admitted. "But I ain't losing you to Merle, okay?"

Glenn just nodded and looked away. Daryl resisted the urge to sigh. Things were just too complicated right now.

When they arrived at the cabin, Glenn brought the motorcycle inside and Daryl stood in front of the broken door, watching for walkers. An hour or so passed until Glenn said that it was okay, that the motorcycle seemed fine now. The brought it out through the backdoor and set it onto the leafy ground.

"Walker." Glenn pointed with his rifle towards a walker on the ground, its hands bloody and its jaws munching on something. It didn't seem to notice them, but if Daryl started the engine, then it would spot them right away. Daryl lightly pushed Glenn aside.

"My crossbow's quieter than your gun, okay? Watch my back." Daryl said and he approached the creature quietly. When he was in shooting range he shot the arrow, getting a clean shot through the head. The walker fell, the raw meat in its hands going down with him.

"It's dead." Daryl said. He walked up to the walker and pulled the arrow out of its lifeless head. Glenn took a look at the walker and its meal. Glenn took a sharp intake of breath, his face turning pale. "Oh no..."

Daryl watched as Glenn scurried to the remains of whatever the walker was eating. It was a big bloody chunk of meat with a few bones lying around it, too gnawed up to tell what or who it was, but Glenn paid no attention to that. Instead, he focused on the bright yellow bandana attached to a certain part of it. His shaking hands took the bandana and held it close to his chest. "T-This was M-Merle's." Glenn stuttered. Daryl just gawked in complete shock as Glenn tearfully continued. "H-He took this bandana as a trophy." Glenn rasped. "This can't be Merle... can it? And look over there!" Glenn trembling finger pointed to a stray, blood soaked vest attached to some flesh. "That's Merle's vest, right?"

"Relax, Merle's fucking tough, he wouldn't have died this easily." Daryl reassured but in truth he was actually freaked out himself. Was this actually his brother? These unrecognizable chunks of flesh and bones? It couldn't be, Merle's tough, he can handle the walkers with ease, right?

Daryl looked over the bloody mess carefully. He noticed a silver glint amongst the dark red pools. He picked it up cleaned it up quickly with a leaf.

"T-That's his knife... isn't it?" Glenn whimpered, tears in his eyes. A horrible sense of terror and fear rumbled in the pit of Daryl's stomach. Daryl looked at the handle of the knife.

The initials M.D were engraved into it.

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Duh! Haha, mood-killer there, sorry -_-**

**So how was that? Worth the wait I hope. :p ****Thank you guys for all the reviews and follows and favs, makes me feel happy :)**

**Till next time then! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edit: Sorry guys! I posted the wrong story on because my labels were messed up...by that I mean I messed them up -_- Sorry for the confusion, wah I feel bad about that :( a thousand apologies :( please forgive me :(**

**So anyways...New chapter finally! :p Maybe this one's my favorite chapter, it's angsty, it's fluffy, it's... well, you'll see :p**

**All right, I just realized that this is actually the second last chapter. :( Hey don't worry, I might have a sequel, eh, maybe. :p I will finish this story before season three starts, haha I can't wait for season three! Pretty excited! :) **

**So anywho, enjoy the second last chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't won 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 12

They were back on the bike, thanks to Glenn, who had repaired it pretty well. They were now back on the road, just driving towards the highway, the sun setting behind them.

The ride to the highway was painfully silent. Glenn was awfully quiet, which honestly worried Daryl. He expected the kid to cry or something, to wail or scream out his mourn for Merle, but he was just absolutely silent. He didn't look at Daryl, he didn't make a noise, he just stared down at the ground. Daryl was upset too, fuck, this was Merle! His flesh and blood! His damn brother, he was eaten up by those things! How could that have happened? How could Merle have died so easily? He seemed so invincible, so untouchable...

Daryl slowed down the bike. They were here at the highway, but no one else was, or at least, he couldn't see anybody. Maybe they were all hiding or something. But as Daryl drove around the highway a few times, he soon realized no one was hare yet. They were the only ones here.

"Maybe we should wait until morning, you know? Maybe they'll all arrive later." Glenn said, his voice hoarse. Daryl looked at him. His eyes were red and puffy, and he sniffed quietly, still not looking at Daryl. A pang of sadness made Daryl approach the boy. He put a hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Short Round, are you-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Glenn insisted, shrugging off Daryl's hand. "Just, don't touch me. Please, I'm just not feeling well."

Daryl sighed, giving Glenn a look of grief. "Okay." Daryl left the boy to his thoughts. Daryl's scanned the wreckage of the highway. Abandoned cars, trucks and rotting corpse littered the road. Night time was approaching fast, and they needed some sort of shelter. A large vehicle caught Daryl's eye. It was one of them furniture delivery trucks, trucks that delivered beds and couches and tables and all sort of shit. _That seems like the perfect place to spend the night!_

"Glenn." Daryl nudged the kid softly. He looked up at him. "There's a big old delivery truck over there. We could stay in there for the night. You okay with that?"

"Sure." Glenn said, sounding hollow. Daryl held back another sigh and drove up towards the truck. He got off the bike and opened up the back of the truck. The metal sliding door slid upwards. There weren't any walkers in the vehicle, in fact, it seemed untouched by the walkers. There were a few tables, two couches, and a king sized bed. Daryl climbed in and thoroughly checked the place, just in case. It was clean of devastation. Daryl smirked.

"We're fucking lucky we found this." Daryl muttered. "Kid, help me bring up the bike inside.

Glenn just nodded and got off the bike. He went behind the motorcycle and lifted the tire up. Daryl lifted his end up and together they heaved the heavy bike into the furniture truck. They carefully placed it onto the cold metal floor. Daryl walked over to the metal door. "We got to lock it somehow so walkers or people don't crash into this place while we sleep."

"The tables." Glenn pointed towards the tables in the corner. "Let's use those as a barricade."

"Yeah, good idea." Daryl said. Together, they pushed each table in front of the metal door way, blocking the entrance. Daryl found a switch at the side of the door, it seemed like a locking mechanism. Daryl wanted to face-palm himself. _Stacking the tables up were for nothing, then... Well, maybe that'll be our insurance, just in case these locks give out or something_. He flipped the switch and heard a click. _That must've of done it._

When they were done, Daryl flopped onto the couch, completely exhausted by the events of the day. The day went from trying to talk to Glenn to finding Randall to escaping the walkers that were invading their camp to finding Merle's chewed up remains. That was one hell of a day, even if it was the dam apocalypse.

Glenn sat down on the other couch just across Daryl's. Daryl looked at Glenn again, who was still in his grieving trance. Daryl scratched his head, he had to comfort the kid, he couldn't stand to see him like this, unhappy and moping.

"I hope you're not blaming yourself for what happened to Merle." Daryl said, knowing Glenn well enough that he probably would.

Glenn gave him a look of anguish. "It's my fault." He whispered, confirming Daryl's prediction. "If I hadn't left him alone with all those walkers, he would've-"

"Why do you always do that?!" Daryl snarled. "It's not your fault, it was never your fucking fault. Why do you always blame yourself?"

"Because it is my fault!" Glenn cried. "I killed Merle! His blood is on my hands!"

"Nobody's blood is on your hands!" Daryl tried to insist. "You had an injury, you couldn't fight, Merle wanted to save you, even if it meant dying! He knew what he was getting into too."

Glenn was silent. Daryl hoped that his words were sinking into the Asian's brain. "But the injury was my own fault. I drove off the highway. I gave myself the injury. If I hadn't done what I did, then Merle would be fine, everything might've been better."

Daryl sighed, "You couldn't have known that Merle would be the one to save you, you didn't even know he was alive till then, right?" Daryl paused, "Everything that happened, with Sophia and Dale and Merle, that was just some bad luck. You did what you could, but it was just there time. You were in the moment, and you thought on your feet. It happens. We all fuck up sometimes, but you got to move on, get over it already." Daryl let out a low chuckle, "Damn, I sound so philosophical right now."

Glenn stared at Daryl. "It's not that simple Daryl, I indirectly caused their deaths, didn't I? What if I do it again? What if it happens to-" Glenn stopped in mid-sentence and looked away, his cheeks a tinge of red.

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "What if it happens to what? What the hell kid?"

Glenn didn't meet his eyes, he just fidgeted, biting his lip nervously. Daryl's confusion didn't last long, for a sudden click in his mind made his eyes widen in realization. He stood up and walked towards Glenn. The kid was hunched over, his head was down, his gaze locked onto the cold steel floor. Daryl crouched down and grasped his head firmly in his hands. Glenn stiffened at the contact, but Daryl ignored it. He tilted the boy's head upwards until they were face-to-face. Glenn's cheeks were now as red as blood and his slant eyes were rimmed with tears.

"It won't happen to me, okay? You've learned from your mistakes, you know what not to do. You ain't going to be the death of me, got that?"

"But what if I do Daryl? I mean, look at my luck! My parents hate me and threw me out! I have no family! Merle's dead! I didn't save Sophia or Dale! I can't lose anyone else, especially not... Not you." Glenn choked back a sob, a lone tear dripping from his eye.

As comfortingly as he could, Daryl gently wrapped Glenn in a tight embrace. Glenn quickly hugged back, clinging onto Daryl desperately. "I swear kid, I ain't going anywhere, you understand me?"

"You promise?" Glenn sounded like a frail child, his eyes glistening.

"I promise." Daryl vowed, stroking his soft, lush hair. A sudden burst of emotion swelled in Daryl's heart. That shapeless feeling, the one called love, it was urging him, willing him to kiss the boy. But would he accept him? Daryl swallowed back his fear of rejection. He's Daryl fucking Dixon! He shouldn't be afraid of anything!

Bravely, Daryl's hand found Glenn's chin. He pulled his head towards his and pulled him close until both of their lips were nearly touching. Glenn gasped but Daryl cut it off by pressing his lips forcefully against his. Daryl was slow and soft, not wanting to push his limits. Glenn suddenly draped his arms around Daryl and pulled him closer, forcing Daryl's mouth open. Daryl was taken by surprise as a wet muscle invaded his mouth, but the surprise didn't last long. Daryl reacted, bringing his on tongue to life and began battle Glenn for dominance. Glenn grunted, gripping Daryl closer to his body. Their crotch's made contact with another, and Daryl felt himself harden against Glenn. Glenn reacted the same way, and he too hardened at the contact. Taking the lead, Daryl's tongue explored Glenn's wet cavern while he began to grind slowly against the younger male. Glenn groaned, his hand entwined in Daryl's hair and tugging at it hard. Daryl grinder harder, Glenn's pleasures moans like ecstasy. Finally, Daryl broke off from the kiss. They both panted desperately for breath.

Glenn took Daryl's hand into his own. Daryl looked into his eyes, and was surprised. His chocolate brown eyes were glimmering with tenderness. "I... I..."

"Spit it out Korea." Daryl encouraged roughly.

"I haven't said this to you yet... Because of the whole Merle confusion. While I had amnesia, I started to like you, but when I remembered, I didn't know how to feel anymore, I didn't know what to do. I was uncertain of what I really felt and-and... I just...I love you, Daryl."

Daryl's first and initial thought was a combination of relief and shock. Relief because, well fuck he didn't have to explain it, did he? But the shock because it was so sudden, so quick that it took Daryl by surprise. Still, Daryl couldn't stop the grin forming on his face. "About fucking time you said it!" He ruffled Glenn's hair, "I love you too Short Round."

Glenn gave him a smile and threw his arms around him. Daryl hugged back, stroking his hair. "But I feel like an asshole."

"Huh?" Daryl said, "What are you talking about?"

"I get together with you as soon as we know Merle's dead. I feel like a dick." Glenn pouted. Daryl just shrugged.

"Dead or alive, I would've taken you away from Merle no matter what." Daryl said. But in his mind, Daryl had a vague idea why they got together so quickly after Merle's death. Both of them had nobody that really cared for them. Both of them needed to be loved. Both of them were just broken souls searching for someone that they could trust their heart too. When Glenn found out Merle was dead, he just felt that utter loneliness echoing in his heart, like when his parents abandoned him, when Merle had rejected him, the same loneliness that slowly over flooded in Daryl's stomach since he was a young boy. They both wanted to be loved, and they both found that love that they craved for in each other.

Glenn nuzzled his head into the crook of Daryl's shoulder. A primal instinct flooded the Dixon's senses. Daryl put both of his arms under the Asian and carried him up bridal style, surprising the crap out of his new lover.

"What the fuck Daryl? What are you-" Daryl shut him up with a quick kiss to the lips.

"We ain't done with our make out session Chinaman." Daryl teased, dropping the boy onto the king-sized bed. Daryl climbed on top of Glenn and violently kissed him. It wasn't the same soft loving kiss like the last one, this time it was more of a frenzy of lust, of desperation of one another because they were the thing they needed the most at the moment.

Glenn tugged at Daryl's short sleeved shirt and tore open the buttons. Cold hands explored the warm flesh of Daryl's chest. Daryl grunted as Glenn's cool fingers struck his nipples. The boy smirked and playfully pinched and pulled at them, making the Dixon bites his lip, craving more.

"You fucking little tease!" Daryl jokingly growled. Glenn just smirked, as if daring him to do something about it. Driven by lust, Daryl pulled the shirt off of Glenn and mimicked his movements on his chest. Trying to be in sync with one another, they fondled with each other's chest, trying to become the dominant one. Suddenly, Glenn stopped to cup the erection in Daryl's pants. Daryl gasped and jerked forwards, making Glenn's smirk wider. Daryl narrowed his eyes at the boy. _Fucking little smartass, I'll show him who's in charge!_

Daryl didn't cup Glenn. His hand dove into Glenn pants and found the raw erection. Daryl grasped it hard, making Glenn moan, digging his nails into Daryl's skin. Daryl laughed. "You ain't as small as they say you are."

Glenn's brown eyes were focused onto Daryl. "Damn it Daryl! What are you doing?"

"I'm winning the game, little china boy."

"I'm Korean, you dumb-Ah!" Glenn squealed as Daryl pulled his pants and boxers down and began pumping Glenn's dick hard. Daryl was now the one smirking, enjoying the lustful look on Glenn's face.

"Daryl, I want to-I want to... Come..." Upon hearing those words, Daryl stopped completely. Glenn's head shot up, "What the fuck? I was about to release!"

Daryl just laughed at him. "Sucks for you, but don't worry, I can get you all hot and horny again." Daryl lowered his head until his mouth was within reach of Glenn's erect dick. Teasingly, Daryl licked the side of it, making Glenn let out a shrill wail. Daryl licked again, agonizingly slow. Glenn made a whiny noise, like a kid wanting a toy. "Daryl! Please!"

Laughing, Daryl took the entire thing in his mouth. Glenn yelped, definitely imprinting nail marks into Daryl's back, but he couldn't care less about that. Daryl bobbed his head, his tongue smashing against Glenn's hardened skin. Glenn moaned in pleasure, sweat beginning to shimmer on his forehead. Daryl could taste the drops of pre-cum forming.

"Daryl... I have to... Please..." Glenn suddenly grunted and released. Daryl easily swallowed every drop that was thrown into his mouth. He could hear Glenn gasp at Daryl's action. He lifted his head up and licked his lips slowly in front of Glenn. Glenn's body shivered in arousal, his dick erecting quickly again. Daryl smiled tauntingly.

"You like that Korea?"

"Shut up." Glenn panted. He grabbed Daryl's face and opened his mouth with his tongue. Glenn's tongue cleaned his mouth like a broom sweeping the floor. It moved gracefully around, skillfully. His teeth scraped Daryl's shocked and immobile tongue. Daryl flinched slightly, encouraging the boy to continue. Finally, Daryl pushed him off.

Glenn grinned, "What, too hot for you?"

"Shut up." Daryl growled.

Glenn just giggled and tugged at Daryl's pants. He pulled them down, along with his underwear. Daryl laughed.

"You asked for it, you horny Asian." Daryl warned him mockingly. He pulled Glenn up for a quick kiss before positioning him.

Slowly, Daryl pushed his way inside of Glenn. Glenn grunted, his face scrunching up. "Does it hurt?" Daryl asked, going slower.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Glenn insisted, giving Daryl a peck on the cheek.

Now a little hesitant, Daryl lightly began to move inside of him. Glenn winced a little. Daryl stayed at the slow pace until he was sure that Glenn was used to the feeling.

"Daryl, for fuck's sake, how about you move faster? Please!" Glenn begged. Daryl chuckled.

"Whatever you say princess." And with that, Daryl complied with Glenn's request and began to thrust faster and harder, developing a rhythm for it. Glenn groaned continuously, his eyes blurry and lustful. Daryl felt himself hit the spot deep inside of Glenn, and both of them let out a pleasured noise. Glenn shrieked and Daryl moaned.

"Fuck Daryl! Again! Please!" Glenn whimpered. Daryl didn't need Glenn to beg him, he wanted this as much as he did. He kept thrusting harder and violently. Glenn's head whipped backwards and he let out a yelp before white liquid splattered onto both of them. Daryl gasped, his mind now fuzzy with lust and desire. Glenn stared at him, his soft brown eyes full of lust, his face shining in a coat of sweat and a splatter of white on his skin. Seeing that, Daryl let out a final roar and came into Glenn's ass.

Daryl slowly slid out of Glenn. Both of them collapsed onto the mattress, now drained of energy. Glenn curled up against Daryl, nuzzling his neck and holding him close. "Thank you... Daryl... I love you..." Glenn mumbled drowsily, his words heavy with weariness.

"I love you too, Glenn." Daryl said softly. Daryl brought a heavy yet soft blanket to cover both of their exposed bodies. Daryl held Glenn to his chest, he was a part of him, like a tattoo on his skin, clinging onto him. There was a small window in the truck that showed the driver's seat and the outside of the truck. It was pitch-black outside, with the stars shining outside. Daryl wondered sleepily if Merle was up there, maybe watching him from the stars or something. _Thank you bro for protecting him. Now it's my turn to protect him._

* * *

**Last chapter coming soon! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter got out a few hours before the season premiere of the show, so I did keep my promise ongetting this out before season 3 starts! :p**

**I plan to make a sequel after season 3 is done, and by the time you finish the final chapter, I think you may agree that this deserves a sequel :p****I've been planning for a sequel for awhile now... If you really want one :)**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favoritethanks reviewed the story,vthis was my very first story and the very first one that I finished! (Not including thedone shots that I wrote) Your feedback makes me happy and teaches me howtoo improve and whatnot, haha! :)**

**So, enjoy the final chapter of this story guys! :D**

**For the final time: I do not own 'The Walking Dead'**

* * *

Chapter 13

It was one of those rare, peaceful nights of slumber for Daryl. Usually he'd be unable to sleep as easily as he did last night, but yesterday night was different, it felt like there was no world rotting slowly to death around them. For the first time in a long time, it felt normal.

Daryl grunted softly, feeling something fidget against him. He could feel his arms wrapped around something smooth and moving. He growled drowsily as his arms were pried off of whatever he was holding. It took Daryl a few moments's to actually wake up, and soon his eyes were beginning to open slowly.

A blurry figure was moving in front of him, mumbling something incoherently. The figure was doing something, there was something in his hands, but Daryl's eyes were too blurred with sleep to decipher what it was. He groaned, sitting up. The figure in front of him stopped moving and focused on Daryl as if it were being hunted, trembling slightly. Immediately Daryl recalled the events that took place last night. He smirked. _Heh, only one person looks at me like that, in that way._

"Why do ya always act scared around me Chinaman?" Daryl asked, stretching his arms as he spoke.

Glenn looked away, a blush beginning to appear as he held his clothes in his hands. His pants were already back on, but he was shirtless, "I can't help it." Glenn mumbled, averting Daryl's gaze. "It just happens."

Daryl snorted. "Sure kid, whatever you say." He grabbed his clothing from the under the sheets. As he got up and began to dress himself, Glenn started to speak.

"Um, so I think we have to look for Rick and the others. I mean, we have to, they're in our group and I care about them, and I'm sure you do too so..."

Daryl paused, looking up to meet Glenn's chocolate sweet eyes. "So wait, you remember now?"

"Huh?"

"You remember everything? No more amnesia or anything?" Daryl asked, "I mean, it sounds like you do now."

Glenn frowned, his eyebrows knotted in concentration. "I think I do." Glenn finally replied. "I mean, I can't find any gaps in my memory, it just feels clean and organized... It feels right." Glenn looked back at Daryl. "Yeah, I remember know."

"Heh, good." Daryl chuckled. He put his shirt over his head. When his shirt went over his head, he noticed that Glenn had inched a little closer to Daryl, chewing a bit on his lip. "You got a problem there Korea?"

"Uh, no." Glenn said, scratching the back of his head, "I was just wondering if... We're going to tell the group or something about... you know... us?"

"Hell no." Daryl growled, emphasising each word. "Why should we? It's none of their damn business! They don't need to know!"

Glenn looked a little down. "Are you just saying that because you're afraid of what they'll think? Is it that you're embarrassed of it or something?"

"What? Of course not!" Daryl cried. "I'm just saying that it ain't there damn business! I don't want them to be poking their noses in our business and watching us. It'll get me so fucking pissed!"

Glenn nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Sorry for asking."

"Don't be." Daryl muttered. They both walked up to the metal sliding door. Glenn took a shaky breath.

"You think it's safe out there?" He breathed.

"Only one way to find out." Daryl said. They moved away the furniture blocking the exit. Daryl unlocked the door. Hesitantly, he slowly lifted the sliding door. Glenn got down on his stomach and peeked through the gap.

"Do ya see anything?" Daryl asked.

"No, no walkers. I think we're clear." Glenn said.

Sighing in relief, Daryl lifted the door fully. "Well, help me get my bike out then we'll decide what to do next."

"Maybe I should scavenge this place for supplies real quick." Glenn suggested."And look to see if the group is around, just in case they're actually here and we don't miss them."

Daryl hesitated, "Ya sure? You can take care of yourself?"

"I went to Atlanta for supply runs all the time! I know what I'm doing!" Glenn reassured him with a pat on the back. "I have my memory back now, I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

"Fine." Daryl muttered.

"Hey, I'll be back before you know it." Glenn said. He awkwardly gave Daryl a quick hug before running the fuck away. As soon as Glenn was out of sight Daryl started to laugh softly.

"What a fucking dumbass... So... Fucking..." Daryl chuckled.

He calmed himself down. _Well, better get my bike down from the truck._ He climbed up back into the truck and dragged his motorcycle out of the tuck. He placed it carefully on the ground, making sure it wasn't taking any damage. He inspected the bike to make sure it was okay, that it was still working properly. After he inspected the bike, Daryl just leaned against the hood of a car, waiting for Glenn to come back.

That's when he heard it. A soft patter of footsteps. Daryl raised his bow suddenly alert. _It could be just some animal or Glenn... But Glenn wouldn't sneak up on me and make me paranoid. He knows I'd shoot him if he even tried! Naw, it's got to be an animal... or a person._

He slowly stepped forward, his eyes shifting around everywhere, trying to locate the source of the noise. The patter of footsteps was echoing around the cars, making it hard to pinpoint its exact location. Daryl growled in annoyance. "Whoever's out there better fucking come out before I kill them! I swear I will!"

A gun cocked from behind him. Daryl froze, his muscles stiffening.

"Drop the crossbow and turn around. Slowly." The voice had a southern drawl attached to it and sounded female. Hissing in frustration, Daryl turned around to face his enemy.

It was a girl. She had short brown hair and was smeared in dirt. She was young, seemed around Glenn's age, around her early twenties. She held a rifle and was aiming it at Daryl's forehead.

"Drop the crossbow." She repeated her voice dark. Daryl dropped it to the ground, scowling at her.

"Kick it towards me." She ordered. Daryl snorted.

"What the hell do ya want?" Daryl asked as he kicked his crossbow in her direction.

"I'm holding the gun, I'll be the one asking the questions." She snapped. Daryl glowered at her but said nothing.

"Hands behind your head." She commanded, "And get on your knees. Do it, now."

"Fucking bitch." Daryl hissed as he got down.

"Shut up." She said. She circled around the Dixon. "I'm looking for a Daryl Dixon and Glenn. Sent here by a guy named Rick Grimes. I suppose you're Daryl, right?"

Shock engulfed Daryl for a moment. "How do ya know who I am?"

"Rick told me that Daryl was the one with the bad temper and was hostile, he says you shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy. You seemed to fit the description. The name's Maggie. Maggie Greene."

Daryl could feel his anger fading. "You know Rick?" He as he began to get up. She had lowered her gun and was looking a little more relaxed.

"Yeah, he wound up on our farm last night, just as our farm was getting overrun. Some of his people ended up there too. We helped each other escape. He's been looking for you guys since yesterday." Maggie informed him. Daryl nodded. This woman didn't seem like she was lying, her story seemed okay, and besides, she knew his, Rick and Glenn's name. Her story had to be legit.

Daryl picked his crossbow up, looking at her a few times, just in case. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed Glenn behind her, his machete tight in his hand as he slowly stalked behind her. He raised a shaky hand above her head.

"Glenn stop!" Daryl yelled, impulsively tackling him. Maggie stepped back, a look of surprise spreading on her face as Daryl forced Glenn onto the ground. Glenn gasped as they both hit the pavement.

"She was sent here by Rick." Daryl said, picking the boy up by the shirt. "Damn it, did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Glenn mumbled, "You just took me by surprise."

"Good, sorry about that." Daryl said after inspecting quickly his new boyfriend for any injuries. Glenn gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, if you two lover boys are done, I'd like to get back to my dad and sister now." Maggie said impatiently, tapping her foot.

As Glenn froze, Daryl quickly snapped, "Who the hell are you calling 'lover boys'? Where'd ya get that idea?"

"The group came by last night." Maggie said, an amused smile plastered on her lips. "We were going to camp out in this area when we heard you two." In that moment Glenn's face instantly went from pale to blood red. Daryl could feel his ears burning as he just imagined the groups reaction.

"They figured they'd give you some time to yourselves, and that it was best to not interrupt you two." She grinned evilly, "So, am I correct? You two are together?"

Glenn looked at Daryl, as if asking for permission to tell this girl. Daryl tightened his fists.

"Yeah, we're together." Daryl replied, causing Maggie to just smile devilishly.

"Heh, good to know." She turned around and pointed in the other direction. "I parked my dad's pickup just around there. You can put your bike in the back and I can drive us all back. Unless you two ride on the bike together. Alone. I'll understand, and the others will too when they see you riding in like that." She smirked.

Glenn's face got redder and stared at Daryl with wide eyes. Daryl just stared at Maggie with annoyance gleaming in his eyes.

"Fine, we'll come with you in your truck."

* * *

The ride to their new camp with this new girl Maggie was anything but enjoyable. Daryl couldn't help but get a little pissed when he saw how well Maggie and Glenn were getting along. Even though they got off on the wrong foot, they quickly became fast friends, chatting as if they were long time buds, and it honestly annoyed Daryl quite a bit. He looked out the window, just looking on.

"You okay?" Glenn poked him in the ribcage with his elbow, "You seem angry."

"I'm fine." Daryl lied.

"No, you're pissed." Glenn argued, "Is it because the group knows?"

"Kind of." Daryl answered.

Glenn sighed. "Stop acting like nothing's wrong Daryl that worries me."

"Sorry." Daryl muttered, "Just feeling a bit grumpy, is all."

Hesitantly, Glenn's hand slid above Daryl's. He gently grasped it the movement unsure. Daryl couldn't help himself from smiling at the kid's attempt. Loosening up and grinning, Glenn rested his head on Daryl's shoulder. Their hands intertwined. Glenn's eyes slowly drooped drowsily, and in a moment he was out of it.

Maggie let out a little squeal. "You two are really cute together!"

"Shut up!" Daryl turned his head pointedly away from the girl. Maggie just snickered.

"I think that you two are good for each other. Rick's told me a lot about you two, how you've depended on each other. Seems like you two were going to happen eventually."

"Yeah, maybe." Daryl murmured, looking out the window. Maggie gave him a look of curiosity.

"Something bothering you?"

"No... It's just... I don't know if we can last, is all." Daryl admitted.

"Why? Glenn here seems pretty fond of you. Nearly killed me to protect you."

"If you knew the circumstances, then you'd understand." Daryl said darkly. Maggie gave him a look of confusion, but didn't prod him with anymore questions. Daryl just let out a sigh and rested his head against Glenn's. In truth, he was happy that he finally was with Glenn, but at the same time, he was worried.

"_I get together with you as soon as we know Merle's dead."_

Daryl didn't forget those words, and the more he thought the more he felt. He felt like that it wasn't right. He had this gut feeling, that Merle wasn't exactly dead. He couldn't explain it, but he could just feel it in his blood, his brother's blood... It was still flowing, and not from death, it was pulsing with life. He had that gut feeling, the Dixon blood, it was still flowing. Merle was out there still, alive still, somewhere, and Daryl knew it. He was just worried for what happened when they finally meet up with Merle, and his reaction to his little brother and Glenn.

Daryl took a breath, and just repeated the words he had said to Glenn in his head,

_"Dead or alive, I would've taken you away from Merle no matter what."_

* * *

"You okay?"

He looked up. His boss, the man who saved him from the walkers all that time ago was staring at him.

"I'm fine." He growled, "Just had a chill is all."

"Not like you to get so worked up over a 'chill'." His boss remarked.

"Naw, this is different. It's like one of them chills we get when some sort of crazy shit goes down and you're not there but ya know something happened. That kind of chill. It's bugging me."

"You're not the kind of guy to worry like that Merle."

"I guess learned it from someone." Merle shrugged.

"Your brother or your lover?" He asked. Merle gave him a heated look.

"Shut up, it doesn't matter to you."

The Governor rolled his eyes and put a hand on Merle's shoulder. "Don't worry Merle, we'll find them and bring them here, where it's safe, they're still alive probably with that group you mentioned. And once we find them, we'll bring them back here to Woodbury."

"We better." Merle snarled.

Still, Merle couldn't shake off that feeling that something bad happened, something he wouldn't like.


End file.
